


hello, you

by hikachaanxxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uchiha Izuna, Genderbending, Modern Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachaanxxi/pseuds/hikachaanxxi
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan sederhana yang membuat mereka saling penasaran satu sama lain dan ingin lebih saling mengenal tanpa tahu apa perasaan tertarik itu akan datang kepada mereka. Seperti jatuh cinta, mungkin?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Gadis dalam Sketsa

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama x Fem! Izuna  
> (slight HashiFem!Mada)
> 
> Warning! : Modern AU, Genderbend, maybe OOC.  
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Saya juga mempublish cerita ini di wattpad dengan nama yang sama

Tobirama menyesap _ice americano_ yang telah ia pesan di café yang ia singgahi ini. Sebagai seorang arsitek, bagi lelaki yang memiliki marga Senju ini mendapat waktu luang adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Ia telah menyelesaikan revisi dari _client_ nya kemarin setelah tidak tidur 3 hari. Iapun mengeluarkan _sketchbook_ kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa ketika jalan – jalan. Yah, dia cukup senang melakukan sketsa urban. Biasanya ia bisa membuat 2 sampai 3 sketsa jika sudah singgah di café seperti ini. Menikmati suasana dalam diam adalah hal favoritnya.

Mata Tobirama mulai mengamati keadaan disekitarnya. Kebetulan ia sedang duduk di bagian luar café jadi ia bisa melihat keramaian di Shibuya. Tangannya mulai mencoret coret _sketchbook_ nya dengan goresan indah. Telah ter- _framing_ di matanya jika ia ingin menggambar gedung – gedung, orang – orang, dan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak terlalu rapi tetapi justru ini yang membuatnya terlihat indah. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia menambahkan warna tipis dengan cat air yang ia bawa.

“Izuna! Kemari cepat – cepat! Kita akan mulai sebentar lagi!”

Mata Tobirama melirik seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berlari kearah gadis yang berteriak tadi sambil membenarkan jaketnya. Tobirama menatap kearah sekumpulan gadis gadis yang menurutnya cukup nyentrik karena berpakaian hampir serupa dengan rok tenisnya. Yah terlihat mirip seperti pakaian _cheerleaders_ atau apapun itu. Yang jelas seperti pakaian gadis sekolahan namun lebih nyentrik dengan asesoris yang mereka pakai dan warnanya. Tobirama berpikir lebih cocok disebut pakaian panggung daripada pakaian sehari hari. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Tobirama kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. Tak lama terdengar lagu dan gadis gadis tersebut mulai menari di jalanan. Hal itu menyita atensi Tobirama.

_‘Apa mereka sedang melakukan dance cover? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar lagu ini’_

Tobirama menatap gadis gadis yang sedang menari itu. Atensinya tersita oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam tadi. Ia benar benar pandai berekspresi. Gerakannya, ekspresi wajahnya, caranya menatap kamera, benar benar terlihat menyenangkan. Tobirama mengasumsikan bahwa ia adalah seorang center di grupnya. Tangan Tobirama tergerak untuk merobek 2 lembar _sketchbook_ nya. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk menggambar gadis itu secepat mungkin. Ia juga mengejar waktu lagunya karena pasti mereka tidak akan lama menari.

Gadis gadis tersebut tersenyum cerah setelah selesai menari. Beberapa orang yang menontonnya memberi tepuk tangan. Napas mereka terengah – engah setelah menyelesaikan 3 lagu sekaligus. Uchiha Izuna, gadis itu membungkukkan badannya bersama yang lain kearah kamera dan kepada teman – teman timnya.

“Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras!”

Mereka saling mengatakannya satu sama lain. Ketika Izuna hendak berjalan pergi bersama yang lain, seorang lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tobirama datang menghampirinya. Ia menatap bingung lelaki dihadapanya ini. Bahkan temannya, Indra, yang berdiri disampingnya ini juga bingung.

“Maaf menghalangimu sebentar, tapi aku ingin memberimu ini”

Izuna menatap kertas yang Tobirama berikan kepadanya. Izuna terkejut sampai sampai membuka mulutnya karena didalam kertas itu tergambar wajahnya dan gambar dirinya bersama yang lain sedang menari.

“Astaga! Ini bagus sekali! Apa aku harus membayarnya—“

“Tidak tidak! Aku memang ingin memberikanmu ini. Kebetulan aku sedang menggambar tadi tak jauh dari tempat kalian menari. Kau boleh memilikinya”

“Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak!”

Izuna membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat gambar sebagis itu. Tobirama hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya juga. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Izuna dan Indra yang masih berdiri disitu.

“Wah pria itu luar biasa bisa menggambar seperti ini”

“Aku akan memajang ini di kamarku. Lihatlah ini sangat bagus dan ia memberikannya kepadaku secara gratis seperti ini. Benar benar luar biasa! Aku jadi penasaran siapa pria itu..”

“Izuna tunggu sebentar—“

Indra mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Izuna. Ia menatap lekat lekat kertas tersebut hingga membuat Izuna bingung. Kemudian Ia menyadari bahwa Indra sedang membaca tulisan yang ada di bagian pojok bawah kertas.

“Tidak mungkin—“

“Ada apa? Kau jangan membuatku penasaran!”

“Lihat ini, Senju Tobirama”

“Senju Tobirama? Apa ini nama pria itu?”

“Mungkin saja, tapi bukan ini maksudku! Tapi Senju! Lihatlah dia Senju!”

“Lalu..?”

Indra menghela napas kasar karena temannya ini. Sedangkan Izuna masih setia menatap Indra dengan bingung.

“Astaga Izuna! Senju adalah studio arsitektur terkenal kau tahu! _Senju Studio_. Apa kau tidak tahu?”

“Eumm.. tidak sepertinya”

“Huh.. temanku ada yang pernah memakai jasa Senju Studio untuk mendesain rumahnya. Bayaran mereka sangat mahal”

“Ah begitu ya.. lalu bagaimana kalau ia bukan arsitek dari Senju Studio itu?”

“Kau pasti bercanda, ia sudah menggambarmu seperti ini lalu kau masih berpikir ia bukan arsitek dari Senju Studio? Lihat ini, bahkan gambar gedungnya bagus!”

Izuna menatap kertas bergambar itu lagi. Ia terlihat senang sekali. Ia tidak pernah digambar seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih kepada pria bernama Senju Tobirama ini.

“Hei, kenapa kalian masih disini!”

“Kakak!”

Izuna mengangkat kepalanya menatap kakak perempuannya itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Uchiha Madara, sang kakak yang juga seorang penari itu, ikut menatap kertas yang dibawa oleh Izuna.

“Apa itu?”

“Kau tahu, Madara? Izuna mendapatkan gambar gratis dari seorang pria tadi! Lihat, gambarnya bagus, bukan?”

Madara memicingkan matanya kearah Izuna. Izuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyum polos dan bahagia sambil memamerkan kertas itu.

“Kau ingat kan apa kata kakak? Jika ada pria yang ingin mendekatimu ia harus melewatiku dulu”

“Eh?! Tidak kak! Tidak ada yang mendekatiku lagipula. Ia hanya memberiku ini”

“Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Izuna”

Tanpa sadar wajah Izuna memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukankah seperti mimpi jika ia benar benar didekati oleh pria tampan tadi? Tapi Izuna tidak ingin berasumsi terlalu jauh karena rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Seharusnya ia senang karena tim dancenya mendapat atensi dari seorang arsitek seperti pria tadi. Itu artinya timnya berhasil menarik perhatian orang orang sekitar tadi.

**

“Eeeh sepertinya moodmu sedang baik, Tobira”

Tobirama yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang kakaknya dengan datar. Senju Hashirama, sang kakak, hanya tersenyum aneh sambil mengangkat alisnya. Mau tak mau Tobirama mengeluarkan ekspresi jengkelnya karena wajah aneh kakaknya itu.

“Wajahku datar – datar saja sejak tadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan moodku sedang baik, Kak”

“Yahh aku hanya menebak – nebak saja, auramu lebih bagus daripada biasanya. Apa kau punya pacar?”

“Bodoh, tentu saja tidak”

“Eh tidak? Padahal sejak tadi wajahmu terlihat senang. Lalu apa yang membuatmu senang?”

Tobirama diam saja. Ia ikut duduk disamping kakaknya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Yah sebetulnya ia memang sedang senang. Hanya karena gadis yang menari di jalan tadi. Ia bahkan masih mengingat wajahnya. Ia agak menyesal tidak mengajaknya berkenalan.

“Lihat! Wajahmu terlihat senang! Cepat beritahu aku!”

“Kau ini berisik sekali, Kak! Bukan urusanmu!”

“Beritahu aku cepat!”

“Ugh.. aku hanya melihat penari jalanan tadi, hanya itu saja. Mereka terlihat bagus”

“Apa mereka gadis gadis?”

“Yah.. begitulah”

Hashirama kembali tersenyum aneh. Ia terlihat seperti menggoda adiknya itu. Tobirama pun kesal dan mendorong wajah Hashirama untuk menjauhi dirinya.

“Kau tertarik pada gadis gadis itu ya? Wah akhirnya adikku ini akan punya pacar. Cepat kencani mereka, Tobirama! Sebelum kau bertambah tua”

“Omong kosong, seharusnya kau juga mengaca, kau juga tidak punya pacar!”

“Eh, kalau kau berhasil mengencani salah satu gadis penari itu kau bisa mengenalkannya satu padaku”

“Terserah kau saja, kak. Lebih baik kau pulang atau pergi saja ke apartemen Kawarama. Aku ingin tidur. Hush hush”

“Kau jahat sekali, Tobirama~~”

Tobirama naik ke kasurnya yang berada di bagian atas meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih duduk leha-leha di sofa. Ia menatap langit langit apartemen studionya yang terlihat lebih dekat jika ia berada di kasur. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia mengingat perkataan Hashirama barusan yang menyuruhnya mengencani gadis itu. Tobirama meyakini bahwa ia hanya sekedar tertarik saja karena gadis itu terlihat mengagumkan saat menari tetapi ia tidak berpikir untuk mengencaninya. Atau belum.

_‘… aku bahkan tidak yakin akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia hanya orang asing yang kebetulan kugambar’_


	2. Perkenalan

“Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini lagi”

Tobirama yang sedang asyik menggambar di _sketchbook_ nya terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa ada yang bicara dengannya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam telah berdiri didepannya. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang ia gambar beberapa waktu lalu. Penampilannya lebih _casual_ daripada terakhir ia melihat kemarin. Ia hanya memakai kaos dan celana _jeans_.

“Boleh aku duduk disini?”

“Ah—tentu saja—duduklah”

Izuna duduk setelah diizinkan oleh Tobirama. Sebetulnya ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba – tiba menghampiri orang asing seperti ini, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya kebetulan berada di Shibuya dan berandai – andai _‘seandainya aku bertemu dengan pria itu lagi disini’_. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ia benar benar akan bertemu dengan Tobirama lagi.

“Wah gambarmu memang benar benar bagus ya, Senju-san. Namamu Senju Tobirama, kan? Aku membaca tulisan kecil di gambarmu waktu itu”

“Hmm benar, namaku Senju Tobirama. Kau boleh memanggilku Tobirama…—“

“Izuna. Namaku Uchiha Izuna. Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih awal”

“…Uchiha-san”

“Izuna. Karena aku boleh memanggilmu Tobirama, jadi panggil saja aku Izuna”

“Baiklah, Izuna. Apa yang membuatmu menemuiku seperti ini?”

“Anu…”

Izuna menggerak gerakkan bola matanya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajah datar Tobirama yang menunggu jawabannya membuat Izuna semakin bingung dan berdebar – debar.

“Ah—aku hanya ingin berterima kasih lagi tentang gambar itu. A—aku sangat menyukainya. Aku memajangnya di kamarku”

“Ah.. sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih lagi, aku memang suka menggambar dan sengaja memberimu itu. Aku senang jika kau suka. Kupikir kau tidak akan suka karena itu hanya sketsa kasar”

“Ah tidak! Tentu saja aku suka!”

“Lain kali kau boleh memintaku untuk menggambarkannya dengan lebih bagus”

Izuna tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan Tobirama. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang karena menahan malu. Ditambah dengan mata Tobirama yang melembut dan senyum tipisnya. Izuna semakin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Kenapa ia harus mencari urusan dengan pria tampan seperti ini sih.

“Eum.. Tobirama-san, maukah kau datang ke Shinjuku besok malam?”

“Ah? Apa kau sedang mengajakku berkencan?”

“Tidak—tidak—astaga—bukan begitu! Astaga! Aku—aku dan teman temanku akan melakukan _public dance_ lagi. Aku—aku hanya mengundangmu saja. Kalau tidak bisa datang juga tidak apa apa!”

“Aku akan datang jika tidak ada hal mendadak”

Izuna yang awalnya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu langsung kembali menatap Tobirama. Matanya berbinar senang dan tersenyum. Tobirama hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu. Ia hanya merasa tertarik untuk datang, atau justru ia telah tertarik oleh gadis yang baru ia kenal ini?

**

“Kak, kau mau ke Shinjuku bersamaku malam ini?”

Hashirama yang baru memakan roti langsung menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Tobirama yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Itama. Tobirama hanya balik menatap datar kakaknya. Sedangkan Itama asyik bermain game di ponselnya dan Kawarama makan roti bersama Hashirama di meja makan.

“Uhuk—uhuk—kenapa kak Tobirama hanya mengajak kak Hashirama? Aku sudah jauh jauh datang bersama Itama kesini”

“Kalian sebaiknya disini saja, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar”

“Cih sebentar, terdengar bohong sekali”

“Hu—uh, tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi malam – malam seperti ini, Tobira”

Tobirama hanya diam saja. Ia hanya malas menanggapi. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa mengambil _coat_ dan kunci mobilnya. Ia berbalik dan kembali menatap Hashirama.

“Mau ikut tidak?”

“Hei tunggu sebentar!”

Hashirama langsung berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia menghampiri Tobirama yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu menunggunya.

“Kalian berdua tetap disini, aku dan kak Hashirama tidak akan lama”

“Bawakan aku dan Itama makanan!!”

Pada akhirnya Hashirama ikut dengan Tobirama ke Shinjuku. Ia penasaran tumben sekali Tobirama mau jalan – jalan ke Shinjuku malam – malam seperti ini. Hashirama sampai berpikir Tobirama stress berat karena pekerjaannya sampai – sampai otaknya berbalik 180 derajat menjadi orang yang berbeda. Tobirama memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai di Shinjuku. Ia dan Hashirama keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan jalan disana. Tobirama melihat lihat sekitar sambil mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

“Disini”

Hashirama pun terbingung dengan ucapan Tobirama. Tetapi ia langsung melihat arah pandang Tobirama. Ia menatap sekelompok gadis gadis yang berada di jalan seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu. Pakaian mereka cukup nyentrik dan terlihat _fierce_ dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

_‘Tunggu sebentar—apa mereka yang dimaksud Tobirama tentang gadis gadis penari yang ia sebut beberapa waktu lalu? Ia benar benar berkencan?!’_

Hashirama langsung menatap cepat kearah gadis gadis itu. Yah mereka memang cantik – cantik menurut Hashirama. Apalagi yang berambut hitam panjang. Hashirama benar benar tersenyum bodoh sekarang. Ia tidak menyesal ikut Tobirama kesini. Sepertinya ia harus mentraktir Tobirama dengan makanan mahal. Sedangkan Tobirama sekarang hanya berdiri diam menikmati penampilan para penari itu. Tentu saja matanya terfokus pada Izuna. Alasan ia datang ke sini juga karena Izuna. Melihat penampilan mereka sungguh berbeda dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Jika kemarin mereka terlihat imut, sekarang mereka terlihat garang sekali.

“Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras!”

Mereka akhirnya selesai menari dan seperti biasa membungkuk satu sama lain untuk berterima kasih. Izuna melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Tobirama sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan menatap dirinya. Izuna tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil menghampiri Tobirama.

“Kau benar – benar datang, Tobirama-san. Bagaimana penampilan kami?”

“Kalian terlihat bagus tadi”

“Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak”

Hashirama terlihat tak mempedulikan 2 orang disampingnya ini yang sedang mengobrol. Masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya ia berjalan mendekati salah satu gadis disana.

“Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?”

Madara membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya. Namun ia langsung berteriak kaget karena Hashirama berada sangat dekat dengannya.

“Apa apaan kau ini!!”

Tobirama dan Izuna langsung menatap Madara yang berteriak. Disaat itu juga Tobirama langsung menepuk jidatnya kesal saat melihat Hashirama. Ia langsung bergegas berjalan menuju Hashirama dan memegang kepalanya. Dipaksanya kepala Hashirama untuk menunduk minta maaf kepada Madara.

“Kak, cepat minta maaf!”

“Apa?! Tapi aku hanya—“

“Cepat!!—haha aku minta maaf karena kakakku memang aneh”

Madara masih menatap sinis Hashirama. Wajahnya pasti masih memerah. Ia benar benar terkejut karena pria ini berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Lagipula mengapa pria ini tiba – tiba mengajak berkenalan.

“Tobirama-san, dia siapa?”

“Izuna kau mengenalnya?”

“Hu-um, ia yang memberiku gambar bagus kemarin saat di Shibuya”

“Oooh”

Dari yang awalnya menatap sinis Hashirama, sekarang Madara malah berganti menatap sinis Tobirama. Tobirama merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu. Hey, dia bukan orang aneh yang akan macam macam dengan anak orang.

“Tobirama-san, kenalkan ini kakakku, Uchiha Madara”

“Ah begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kakakku bersikap aneh”

“Dia kakakmu..?”

“Ya..—“

“Namaku Senju Hashirama! Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua”

Tobirama memutar bola matanya malas ketika Hashirama tersenyum senang. Kenapa kakaknya bersikap seperti ini. Izuna membalasnya dengan senyuman juga sedangkan Madara masih mempertahankan wajah sinisnya itu.

“Kakak, aku ingin bicara dengan Tobirama-san sebentar sambil berjalan jalan di sekitar, boleh kan?”

“Apa—“

“Sebentar saja! Beri aku waktu satu jam”

Izuna langsung menarik Tobirama dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disitu. Madara tak bisa berkata kata ketika melihat adiknya kabur begitu saja dengan seorang pria. Dengan seorang pria! Ditambah ia ditinggalkan bersama pria aneh yang merupakan kakak pria tadi. Kenapa Madara sial sekali.

“Jadi namamu Madara ya—“

“Jangan berkata apapun padaku”

“Hei tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini—“

Pada akhirnya Hashirama pun mengekor pada Madara dan hal itu membuat Madara pusing. Kemana teman – temannya sekarang?

_‘Lihat saja kalian semua besok saat di studio!!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe nanggung yah tunggu update selanjutnya xixixi
> 
> Oh iya, mungkin buat sedikit bayangan aja kalo bertanya tanya Izuna dkk ngedance apa, yg aku bayangin itu mereka ngedance antara Blackpink - Boombayah, CLC - Hobgoblin, atau ngedance pake lagu 16 shots hehe kalo ada yang penasaran aja
> 
> Jangan lupa buat kasih love & comment oke


	3. Perasaan Dekat

Tobirama hanya diam saja ketika ia ditarik oleh Izuna. Izuna membawanya ke _mini market_ terdekat. Sebetulnya ia agak terkejut karena tiba – tiba saja ditarik hanya untuk mengobrol. Walau ia sebenarnya juga senang – senang saja. Mengobrol berdua, bukankah terdengar bagus jika ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Izuna.

“Hehe maaf ya membawamu kesini. Kakakku selalu seperti itu jika aku dekat dengan seorang pria. Ia akan menatapku terus terusan seperti matanya akan keluar”

“…Dekat?”

“Ah—maksudku—umm—aku menganggap kita sebagai teman dekat, tidak apa apa kan?”

Tobirama hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai tanda setuju. Yah walau ia tahu sebenarnya pipi Izuna merona karena perkataannya sendiri barusan. Ia jadi ingin tertawa. Mereka akhirnya sama sama membeli kopi panas di _mini market_ ini. Sambil menunggu, Tobirama melihat lihat sekitar untuk mencari makanan ringan tetapi matanya malah menangkap tatapan 2 orang lelaki yang sedang menatap Izuna. Mereka melirik lirik sambil berbisik dan tertawa aneh.

Tobirama mengikuti arah pandang mereka karena itu membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman melihat Izuna ditatap seperti itu dan Izuna pun sepertinya tak menyadari hal itu. Tobirama kemudian sadar, pakaian Izuna memang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek dan celana hitam pendek dengan _stocking_ jaring – jaring. Tobirama kemudian melepaskan _coat_ nya dan memakaikannya pada Izuna karena ia tahu _coat_ nya cukup panjang untuk menutupi tubuh Izuna. Sebuah fakta juga jika Tobirama lebih tinggi daripada Izuna. Ia merangkul Izuna dan sedikit merapatkan badan Izuna pada dirinya. Ditambah Tobirama menatap balik 2 orang lelaki itu sudah cukup membuat mereka takut dan tak berani menatap lagi.

“To—Tobirama—ada apa—“

“Diamlah, ada yang menatap mesum dirimu, kau tahu. Pakai saja coatku”

Izuna menuruti perkataan Tobirama untuk memakai _coat_ nya. Jantungnya rasanya hampir copot karena tiba tiba saja ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekali sekarang. Setelah kopi mereka jadi, Tobirama pun membawakannya dan mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana.

“Maafkan aku, Tobirama-san. Aku jadi memakai _coat_ mu. Pasti karena pakaianku dan aku tidak sadar jika ditatap seperti itu”

“Tidak apa – apa, mereka saja yang mesum. Kau tidak salah”

Izuna tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Lidahnya sudah cukup kelu untuk berbicara karena jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya dan memasang senyum agar terlihat baik baik saja. Mengapa Tobirama sangat baik pada dirinya.

“Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau tidak menjadi idol saja? Kupikir itu tidak buruk jika kau jadi idol, ekspresimu sangat bagus saat menari”

Izuna yang sedang meminum kopinya terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Tobirama dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

“Aku ini pernah menjadi _trainee_ di Korea asal kau tahu saja. Hanya saja aku tidak debut”

“Apa?!”

Ekspresi bingung Tobirama membuat Izuna semakin ingin tertawa. Lagipula siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ada yang bilang ia pernah menjadi seorang _trainee_ di negara lain.

“Hn.. aku menjadi _trainee_ di agensi yang bisa dibilang besar, aku menjalani masa _trainee_ mungkin sekitar 4 tahun sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan tidak melanjutkan kontrak. Aku dan kakakku sama – sama menjadi _trainee_ disana. Mereka membagi _trainee_ menjadi beberapa grup, sebuah keberuntungan aku dan kakakku berada di grup yang sama. Di awal masa _trainee_ aku cukup bersemangat dan yakin akan debut suatu saat nanti. Tetapi saat aku melihat beberapa temanku mulai mundur aku merasa seperti menggapai mimpi kosong… ditambah temanku yang melakukan audisi di tahun yang sama debut lebih dulu dan melihat _trainee_ yang lebih muda dariku lebih disukai membuatku semakin tidak percaya diri..”

“Itu pasti membuat pikiranmu semakin lelah..”

“Tentu saja, aku masih tidak tahu kapan akan debut dan usiaku juga semakin bertambah. Terlihat seperti semakin tua dirimu maka kesempatan debutmu semakin kecil. Kakakku ternyata memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Memperebutkan posisi untuk debut sama seperti bertarung dengan teman sendiri. Aku merasa sangat stress dan akhirnya aku bersama kakakku mundur menjadi _trainee_. Lalu kami kembali kesini. Kupikir orangtuaku akan merasa kecewa karena aku merasa sudah membuang – buang masa mudaku pada hal yang tidak pasti, tapi ternyata mereka menyambutku dengan sangat baik. Mereka berkata aku dan kakakku sudah memiliki pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan dan menyuruhku untuk menganggap itu bagian dari jalan hidup. Lalu aku menjalani ujian masuk universitas walau sedikit terlambat di usiaku. Akhirnya aku bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti orang kebanyakan.”

“Kau berhasil melewati hal semacam itu di usia muda, bukankah itu hebat? Itu terdengar luar biasa menurutku. Jika aku menjadi orangtuamu aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau memang pernah berencana untuk menjadi idol, pantas saja kau tampil dengan baik sekali”

“Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Sekarang aku hanya aktif menjadi _dancer_ dan pengajar. Biasanya aku mengajar les privat untuk anak sekolah di siang dan terkadang sore hari, dan aku akan mengajar di _studio dance_ pada malam hari. Aku bergantian dengan kakakku, ia sekarang memiliki café yang harus ia pantau.. dan ya.. kami sudah tidak tertarik untuk menjadi idol. Ah.. aku jadi bercerita soal kehidupanku. Maafkan aku”

“Tidak apa – apa, aku mendengarkanmu”

Tobirama tersenyum tipis pada Izuna. Lagipula ia tidak berbohong kalau ia mendengarkan cerita Izuna. Justru ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

“Apa kau dan teman – temanmu memang senang melakukan _dance public_?”

“Yah, hanya kadang – kadang saja. _Studio dance_ kami masih terbilang kecil, kami ingin mendapatkan mata publik lebih besar. Maka dari itu kami terkadang melakukan _dance cover_ dan _public dance_. Sangat menyenangkan bisa melakukannya, karena aku bisa melakukan _dance cover_ sekaligus mengajar di _studio dance_. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku? Maksudmu kehidupanku?”

“Ya, karena aku menceritakan tentang diriku, maka aku juga ingin tahu tentangmu”

“Hmm, kehidupanku tidak terlalu spesial. Aku menjalani hari hari seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku sekarang masih menjadi arsitek junior, aku belum menangani banyak proyek sendiri. Aku lebih sering melakukan proyek untuk rumah tinggal. Biasanya aku akan menangani proyek bersama kakakku atau ayahku jika mendapat proyek yang cukup besar. Aku menjadi arsitek juga karena ayahku dan kakakku menjadi arsitek, tapi sepertinya adik adikku tidak begitu tertarik untuk menjadi arsitek juga. Adikku yang paling tua sekarang menjadi _freelancer_ dan yang satu lagi sekarang masih kuliah”

“Jadi Senju Studio itu benar – benar milik keluargamu?”

“Tentu saja”

“Wah keren sekali. Keluargamu penuh dengan orang orang pintar bahkan kau sendiri terlihat seperti orang pintar dan sepertinya kalian cukup terkenal kalau kupikir – pikir. Bahkan temanku saja tahu tentang studio arsitektur kalian”

Wajah Izuna terlihat seperti orang yang terkagum. Yah bagi Izuna keluarga Tobirama terdengar luar biasa. Tobirama meminum kopinya sambil tertawa kecil karena ucapan Izuna. Ditambah wajah Izuna yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Ia tidak paham kenapa Izuna sampai terlihat kagum seperti itu.

“Umm.. apa kau punya pacar?”

“Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpacaran”

“Mana mungkin!”

“Aku tidak berbohong, Izuna”

Izuna masih menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan alisnya sampai terangkat satu dan memandangi Tobirama dengan aneh. Mana mungkin pria tampan seperti Tobirama tidak pernah berpacaran.

“Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu?”

“Hahaha aku tidak punya. Biasanya pria yang mendekatiku sudah takut duluan dengan kakakku karena dia akan terlihat menyeramkan saat aku bersama seorang pria. Kakakku benar benar orang yang protektif”

“Dan kau terlihat menuruti kakakmu”

“Tentu saja, aku ini orang yang penurut. Aku sangat menyayanginya jadi aku menuruti kakakku”

“Kau tadi berkata padaku kalau kita ini dekat. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana tanggapan kakakmu tentangku..”

“Eh..? Apa..?”

Tobirama tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Izuna hanya menatap Tobirama seperti memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Walau sebetulnya Izuna paham maksud dari kata – kata Tobirama.

**

Disinilah Madara sekarang, berdiri diantara jajaran minuman ringan karena ia merasa haus sekali. Ya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mini market_ , tapi tentu saja _mini market_ yang berbeda dengan yang Izuna dan Tobirama datangi. Kalau sama jelas Madara sudah menarik Izuna pulang sejak tadi. Nyatanya sekarang ia masih terjebak disini bersama Hashirama. Ya, Hashirama. Ia merasa kesal sekali karena Hashirama malah terlihat senang mengekor padanya.

“Berhenti mengikutiku”

“Lalu aku harus mengikuti siapa? Aku datang kesini bersamamu”

“Aku tidak peduli”

“Ayolah, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terkejut tadi. Aku akan membayar barang yang kau beli sebagai permintaan maafku”

“Tidak, terima kasih”

Hashirama memajukan bibirnya kecewa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sulit juga meluluhkan hati wanita keras kepala seperti ini. Walau hanya sekedar minta maaf saja.

“Kalau kau kesal karena adikku bersama adikmu sekarang, kau tenang saja. Ia bukan orang yang akan macam – macam kok”  
  


Madara menengok ke arah Hashirama. Iapun memegang pundak Hashirama sambil tersenyum. Tapi bagi Hashirama itu senyum yang cukup sinis sampai – sampai membuat Hashirama bingung apa yang salah dengan perkataannya.

“Tentu saja dia tidak akan macam – macam, kalau dia macam – macam aku pasti akan menghajarnya”

Madara berlalu begitu saja menuju meja kasir setelah mengatakan itu. Hashirama pun cepat – cepat menyusulnya sambil membawa minuman yang akan ia beli juga. Ia langsung berdiri di depan Madara.

“Aku akan bayar dua – duanya”

“Apa—“

Hashirama langsung menahan tangan Madara ketika akan protes di kasir. Madara berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menciptakan keributan di tempat umum seperti ini. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berdua keluar dari _mini market_ dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tadi. Madara hanya diam saja saat menerima minuman yang ia beli tadi.

“Jangan marah lagi, oke?”

“Hn”

“Ahahaha kau terlihat manis sekali walau sedang marah, kau akan lebih manis lagi jika tidak marah”

Madara memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Hashirama. Ia tidak boleh menampakkan wajah merahnya pada pria ini. Hashirama bicara terlalu blak – blakan seperti ini tidak sehat bagi jantungnya.

“Kakak!”

Madara mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar suara Izuna. Ternyata memang benar Izuna dan Tobirama sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Melihat senyum Izuna yang lebar membuat _mood_ nya sedikit membaik. Sepertinya ia perlu mempertimbangkan kedekatan Izuna dengan pria disampingnya itu.

“Lihat aku tidak pergi lebih dari 1 jam, kan?”

Madara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan adiknya itu. Tobirama membungkuk dengan sopan ke arah mereka berdua. Madara masih mempertahankan wajah sinisnya saat menatap Tobirama.

“Kalau begitu aku dan kakakku pamit pulang, adik – adikku sudah menunggu di apartemen. Selamat malam, Izuna, Uchiha-san”

“Terima kasih sudah datang Tobirama-san! Lain kali mampirlah ke studioku, namanya _Moon Studio_ , oke!”

Tobirama membalas ucapan Izuna dengan senyuman. Setelah membungkuk pamit, Hashirama dan Tobirama pun pergi dari tempat itu. Madara dan Izuna pun juga pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang. Madara menatap Izuna yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Namun ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan penampilan adiknya itu.

“Izuna.. ini _coat_ siapa?”

“Eh?!”

Izuna langsung memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia masih memakai _coat_ Tobirama. Izuna menepuk jidatnya karena ia lupa mengembalikannya pada Tobirama.

“Ini milik Tobirama. Ia tadi menyuruhku memakainya karena ada pria mesum yang memperhatikanku terus..—aduh bagaimana ini”

“Dia melakukannya untukmu?”

Izuna menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Tobirama untuk menghubunginya langsung. Tetapi saat ditelpon beberapa kali Tobirama tidak membalasnya.

“Kita pulang saja dulu, kau bisa mengirim pesan kepadanya”

Disisi lain Tobirama dan Hashirama baru saja sampai di apartemennya setelah membelikan adik – adiknya itu makanan. Tentu saja Kawarama dan Itama protes karena dirinya dan Hashirama cukup lama pergi keluar. Tobirama kemudian menyadari kalau ia tidak memakai _coat_ nya. Iapun mengecek ponsel ternyata Izuna menelponnya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia melihat ada pesan dari Izuna.

**_Uchiha Izuna_ **

_Tobirama-san, aku lupa mengembalikan coatmu. Bagaimana ini?_

Tobirama menatap pesan itu untuk beberapa saat. Sebetulnya ia tidak begitu masalah jika _coat_ nya dibawa oleh Izuna karena menurutnya Izuna lebih membutuhkannya untuk keadaan seperti tadi. Tobirama pun mengetik balasannya dan senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

_Tidak apa apa, kau bisa mengembalikannya lain waktu jika kita bertemu lagi._


	4. Situasi yang Mengejutkan

“Izuna, apa kau ada jadwal mengajar les hari ini?”

“Yah, begitulah kak. Aku ada jadwal mengajar sebentar lagi. Kenapa?”

Madara mengambil handuk kecilnya untuk mengusap keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Izuna hanya menatap kakaknya sambil sesekali menatap para murid sedang berlatih sendiri. Madara dan dirinya juga harus mengawasi gerakan – gerakan muridnya jika ada yang melakukan kesalahan.

“Sepertinya aku harus ke café lebih cepat. Apa kau bisa ke studio langsung sepulang mengajar? Indra juga ada urusan jadi tidak akan lama di studio. Bisakah kau mengambil kelas Indra hari ini juga? Mungkin hanya 1 kelas selebihnya kelasmu sendiri”

“Ah tentu aku bisa. Tapi ada apa dengan café?”

“Yah, Naori ada urusan mendadak dengan keluarganya, ia menelponku tadi pagi, jadi ia tidak bisa menunggu café sampai sore”

“Ah, begitu.. sepertinya aku akan berangkat sekarang ke rumah muridku. Sampai jumpa kak~”

Izuna memakai _outer_ panjangnya dan mengambil tasnya. Iapun keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Ia terbiasa untuk memakai bus dan berjalan kaki untuk ke rumah muridnya. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi kecuali sepeda. Izuna memencet tombol bel setelah sampai di rumah muridnya. Tak lama keluar wanita berambut merah yang dengan ramah menyambutnya. Beruntung sekali Izuna bisa mengajar anak mereka. Keluarga ini sungguh bersahabat.

“Ah, Uchiha-san kau sudah datang. Masuklah”

Izuna masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan sopan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan melihat ada sepatu lain disana. Dari depan pintu pun terdengar suara orang mengobrol. Izuna dapat mengasumsikan sedang ada tamu di rumah ini. Untung saja Izuna mengajar di kamar muridnya. Iapun membungkuk sopan terhadap ayah muridnya, Namikaze Minato, yang sedang menerima tamu. Tetapi sepertinya otak Izuna baru mencerna untuk beberapa saat setelah melihat wajah tamunya.

“Tobirama-san?!”

Tobirama sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Izuna. Mereka saling bertatapan dan dari tatapan mereka sama sama menyiratkan _‘kenapa kau bisa ada disini?’_.

“Senju-san, kau mengenalnya?”

“Ah—ya—kami saling mengenal”

“Ah kebetulan sekali. Uchiha-san adalah guru les putraku, sepertinya kau terlihat bingung kenapa ia ada disini”

“Ooh begitu..”

“Dan Senju-san berada disini karena kami sedang membicarakan untuk proyek _re-design_ rumahku, aku ingin melakukan _re-design_ pada beberapa ruangan, ia yang menangani proyek ini, kalau kau ingin tahu, Uchiha-san”

Izuna hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap canggung pada Tobirama. Lagipula siapa yang menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Tobirama di rumah muridnya seperti ini. Sebetulnya ia sudah agak lama tidak bertemu dengannya, biasanya mereka hanya mengobrol melalui chat dan itu tidak sering. Ia sedikit senang bisa bertemu disini. Walau itu hanya sekilas saja. Ia sedikit merindukan pria itu. Sedikit.

“Kak Izuna!!!”

Teriakan muridnya membuyarkan pikirannya. Izuna langsung menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tertawa geli ketika melihat muridnya yang berambut blonde itu berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke arahnya.

“Lihat! Aku dapat nilai bagus dalam ujian!”

“Benarkah?”

Naruto, nama bocah itu, memamerkan kertas ujiannya sambil tersenyum sampai menunjukkan gigi – giginya. Izuna mengambil kertas ujian itu untuk melihatnya.

“Wah, nilaimu lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Kerja bagus, Naruto”

Izuna mengusap usap rambut Naruto. Tentu saja ia ikut senang jika nilai muridnya ini bagus. Lihat, ia bisa mengajari anak orang, bukan? Perhatian Tobirama tercuri melihat Izuna dan Naruto. Entah ia terkagum atau bagaimana tetapi Tobirama merasa bahwa Izuna terlihat keren dimatanya karena bisa melakukan banyak hal. Ia sangat terkesan dengan itu. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama di ruang tamu, Izuna dan Naruto pun pergi untuk memulai lesnya.

“Uchiha-san memang orang yang baik ya, Senju-san?”

“Eh?—ah—iya, dia sangat baik”

“Awalnya aku ragu Uchiha-san bisa menjadi guru les Naruto karena ia tidak memiliki pengalaman mengajar, tetapi teman Kushina yang merekomendasikannya berkata kalau ia sangat pintar dan baik. Ternyata benar ia bisa mengajari Naruto dengan sangat baik, nilainya juga meningkat.”

“Tentu saja dia baik, aku juga tahu keluarganya. Dia orang yang pekerja keras. Ah aku benar – benar menyukainya, dia sangat cantik dan pintar, pasti banyak lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya”

Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu, tiba – tiba menyahut. Ia datang dari arah dapur dan duduk di samping Minato. Tobirama hanya menanggapi ucapan – ucapan mereka dengan senyuman. Tetapi untuk bagian _‘banyak lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya’_ membuat Tobirama sedikit kesal. Ia jadi berpikir apa ada lelaki yang mendekati Izuna. Apa sekarang ia benar – benar menyukai Izuna? Tobirama menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia harus fokus untuk proyeknya saat ini. Mereka pun kembali membahas tentang proyek _re-design_ rumah.

Izuna melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri les. Ia harus segera kembali ke studio. Iapun pamit kepada Naruto yang terlihat bosan menatap buku – buku. Izuna tertawa kecil dan mengusap – usap kepala Naruto. Ia membuat janji pada Naruto jika ia dapat nilai bagus lagi ia akan membelikannya eskrim. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar dan kembali mengerjakan soal – soal yang ada di buku. Izuna lalu keluar dari kamar dan mencari sang pemilik rumah untuk pamit. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan mereka di ruang tamu, ia mencoba untuk melihat dapur tetapi ia malah mendapati Tobirama disitu. Tobirama sedang mencatat ukuran – ukuran dan membuat denah kasar. Mata mereka pun bertemu ketika ia menyadari ada yang datang.

“Oh—kupikir Namikaze-san ada disini”

“Ah, mereka ada di taman belakang. Kau sudah selesai?”

“Hn.. aku harus ke studio sekarang”

Baru saja Izuna akan melangkah pergi tangannya ditahan oleh Tobirama. Izuna menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan bingung dan mengangkat alisnya.

“Urusanku juga sudah selesai, akan kuantar ke studio”

“Eh—apa? Ti—tidak perlu”

“Aku meminta”

Tobirama langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika ia menyadari ia telah menahan Izuna. Mereka berdua sama – sama menahan malu dan menghindari kontak mata. Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Namikaze mereka sama sama masuk ke dalam mobil. Jantung Izuna berdegup dengan kencang karena ini pertama kalinya ia diantar oleh Tobirama seperti ini dengan mobil. Ia harus memulai pembicaraan agar tidak terus – terusan begini.

“Ano.. Tobirama-san.. maaf aku belum sempat mengembalikan _coat_ mu. _Coat_ mu masih di rumahku”

“Tidak apa – apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau ingin mengambilnya?”

“Ah.. sepertinya lain kali saja, akan sangat merepotkanmu jika sekarang”

“Tunjukan saja dimana rumahmu, apa itu jauh dari studio?”

“Tidak juga..”

“Kalau begitu kita akan ke rumahmu dulu. Aku penasaran seperti apa rumahmu”

Izuna tidak membalas ucapan Tobirama lagi. Ia hanya menatap Tobirama yang sedang fokus menyetir. Jika ia bukan orang yang tahu keadaan ia pasti sudah berteriak sekarang. Jantung Izuna rasanya seperti meledak – ledak. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ini perasaan senang atau gugup. Ia merasa canggung sekali saat memberi tahu arah rumahnya. Sepertinya Tobirama juga menyadari keadaan Izuna. Tobirama pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan dipikirannya ia merasa bodoh karena menggunakan alasan tidak jelas agar tahu alamat rumah Izuna.

Sesampainya di rumah yang Izuna arahkan, Tobirama pun keluar lebih dulu dari mobil agar bisa membukakan pintu untuk Izuna. Terlihat bangunan rumah besar yang biasa untuk disewakan jika dilihat dari bentuknya. Izuna dan Tobirama naik ke lantai 2 bangunan itu. Izuna membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Tobirama untuk masuk.

“Keluargamu tidak tinggal disini?”

“Ah, mereka berada di Osaka. Hanya aku dan kakakku yang tinggal disini. Kami menyewa tempat ini selama di Tokyo”

“Ah.. begitu, rumahmu terlihat rapi juga”

“Sungguh mengejutkan rumahku bisa dipuji oleh arsitek sepertimu. Aku dan kakakku memang sering bersih – bersih saja”

“Kau berlebihan menyebutku seperti itu”

Tobirama dan Izuna sama – sama tertawa kecil. Ia menatap isi rumah Izuna. Tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak sempit juga. Rumah ini berisi 2 kamar tidur yang tentu digunakan Izuna dan Madara. Izuna keluar dari kamarnya membawa _coat_ milik Tobirama yang sudah terlipat rapi.

“Terima kasih banyak ya, Tobirama-san”

Tobirama membalas perkataan Izuna dengan senyuman dan mengambil _coat_ nya. Setelah selesai urusan mereka sama – sama kembali ke dalam mobil.

“Eh—aduh—“

Tobirama yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobil melirik kearah Izuna. Rambut Izuna sedikit tersangkut pada pintu mobil yang sudah tertutup. Tobirama sedikit menahan tawanya dan menatap Izuna yang memasang wajah kesal dan memelas.

“Bisakah kau membuka pintunya”

Tobirama menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Ia membuka kunci mobilnya agar Izuna dapat membuka pintunya. Tobirama pun tergerak untuk membantu. Ia memajukan badannya dan membantu memasukkan rambut Izuna yang terjepit. Ia juga mengusap rambut Izuna yang sedikit berantakan karena tersangkut di pintu mobil.

“Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengikat rambutmu seperti biasanya? Rambutmu jadi tersapu angin”

Napas Izuna terasa berat ketika ia menatap wajah Tobirama yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan hampir menahan napas karena gugup sekali. Tobirama pun sepertinya juga baru menyadari jika wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Izuna. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mereka sama – sama memajukan kepala mereka. Izuna memejamkan matanya karena ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Tobirama. Ketika mereka sama – sama merasakan ujung bibir masing – masing, Tobirama melebarkan matanya terkejut dan langsung menundukan kepalanya.

“Ma—Maafkan aku”

Tobirama kembali mundur untuk duduk di kursi kemudi dengan benar. Izuna membuka matanya terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu sekali. Tak beda dengan Tobirama. Ia bahkan dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap terlalu berani. Mereka sama – sama terdiam selama perjalanan dengan wajah yang sama – sama memerah. Situasi menjadi sangat canggung. Izuna menatap kearah jendela sejak tadi sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Bahkan detak jantungnya masih belum kembali normal. Sesampainya di depan studio, Izuna berbalik ke arah Tobirama sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap mata Tobirama.

“Tobirama-san, te—terima kasih. Aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam studio”

“Ah—ya—“

Izuna cepat – cepat membuka pintu mobil agar bisa segera keluar dari situ. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ia masih menyempatkan untuk membungkuk pada Tobirama. Tobirama menatap Izuna yang menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Tobirama menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya dan berakhir dengan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

“Astaga Tobirama, mengapa kau melakukan itu”

Izuna cepat – cepat masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang tari. Ia langsung terduduk dan memegangi wajahnya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat malu sekali. Ia masih terbayang wajah Tobirama yang sangat dekat seperti tadi. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sedikit menyentuh bibir Tobirama itu.

“Astaga Izuna, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?”

Izuna terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Indra yang sudah rapi bersiap untuk pergi terheran menatap Izuna.

“A—aku berciuman—tidak maksudku bibirku—bibir kami bersentuhan—bibirku dan bibir Tobirama—“

“Apa?! Astaga kenapa kau baru datang disaat aku akan pergi! Cih aku jadi penasaran. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Izu”

“Jangan berkata apapun pada kakak!”

“Tidak. Aku tidak akan bilang”

Indra berjalan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Izuna masih terdiam sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia merasa malu tetapi ia juga senang. Tetapi ia juga merasa bingung karena Tobirama langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Apa Tobirama merasa gugup? atau sebetulnya Tobirama tak mau menciumnya? Apa Tobirama takut ia akan marah jika berani menciumnya?

_‘Astaga Tobirama sialan! Sepertinya aku benar – benar menyukaimu’_


	5. Saran Hashirama

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, tetapi Tobirama sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan terkadang ia masih terbayang – bayang saat memejamkan matanya. Kejadian itu membuat dirinya dan Izuna menjadi canggung saat mengobrol melalui chat. Tobirama menghela napas kasar. Ia merasa seperti seseorang yang memberi harapan palsu dan bermain – main dengan wanita. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan seperti itu. Tobirama bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air di kulkas. Ia memperhatikan Hashirama yang terlihat serius didepan layar laptopnya.

“Wajahmu serius sekali kak”

“Aku sedang mencari akun YouTube _dance studio_ milik Madara dan adiknya itu untuk melihat lihat, tetapi lihatlah ini”

Tobirama pun duduk di samping Hashirama untuk melihat layar laptopnya. Terlihat beberapa video yang berkaitan dengan apa yang dicari Hashirama, tetapi Hashirama menunjuk satu video yang berbeda. Terlihat wajah Madara dan Izuna sebagai _thumbnail_ video tersebut tetapi mereka terlihat lebih muda dari yang sekarang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan masih remaja.

“Bukankah ini mereka berdua? Video ini sudah di _upload_ beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka terlihat seperti bernyanyi disini”

“Oh.. Izuna pernah bercerita padaku kalau mereka berdua pernah menjadi trainee untuk menjadi idol, tetapi mereka mundur dan tidak debut”

“Benarkah? Keren sekali, aku jadi penasaran”

Hashirama meng-klik video itu untuk menontonnya. Tobirama jadi ikut – ikutan menonton karena penasaran. Kualitas video itu tidak terlalu bagus bahkan terlihat seperti video yang bocor ke publik, tetapi mereka berdua dapat mengenali kalau itu adalah Madara dan Izuna. Dalam video yang berdurasi kurang lebih 3 menit itu, Madara dan Izuna menunjukan kemampuan mereka untuk bernyanyi.

“Wah lihatlah! Apa dia melakukan rap?”

“Pelafalannya terdengar bagus”

Tobirama menyunggingkan senyumnya secara tidak sadar. Izuna saat remaja terlihat sangat imut sekali dimatanya. Daripada terlihat garang, Izuna lebih cocok terlihat seperti kucing marah saat melakukan rap.

“Eeeh kau tersenyum, Tobirama~”

“Berisik!”

“Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan gadis ini?”

“Kau ini bicara apa sih kak, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya”

“Atau belum. Kau pasti belum mengajaknya berkencan kan? Ayolah, Tobirama! Kapan lagi kau merasa jatuh cinta seperti ini! Jangan disia – siakan!”

“A—apa”

Wajah Tobirama sedikit memerah karena perkataan Hashirama. Hashirama yang melihatnya pun tertawa keras dan tak berhenti menggodanya.

“Cepat ajak kencan dia, sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu”

“Darimana kau tahu kalau dia menyukaiku?”

“Hanya _feeling_ saja. Lagipula kalian terlihat cocok kok”

“Kau berbicara manis seperti ini karena kau ingin mendekati kakaknya kan?”

“Eh~ aku tidak berbohong. Tetapi untuk bagian ingin mendekati kakaknya itu juga tidak salah”

Tobirama memutar bola matanya malas. Kencan. Sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk. Tetapi ia tidak tau harus mulai darimana jika ingin mengajak Izuna kencan. Mengobrol saja masih canggung, bagaimana mau mengajak kencan.

“Temui saja dia, Tobirama. Sebelum ia diambil lelaki lain”

“Apa—“

Hashirama menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Tobirama. Ia sungguh senang menggoda adiknya ini. Ia terlihat seperti bocah SMA yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Hashirama menarik Tobirama dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil Tobirama.

“Pergilah”

“Hei! Ini apartemenku! Kenapa aku yang diusir—“

“Ingat kata – kataku, Tobirama. Jangan sampai menyesal”

Baru saja ingin membalas, Tobirama sudah didorong duluan menuju pintu. Tobirama pun menyerah dan menghela napas kasar. Akhirnya ia betul – betul pergi untuk menemui Izuna. Sepanjang perjalanan Tobirama benar – benar berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengajak Izuna berkencan. Ia tidak berpengalaman untuk hal – hal seperti ini. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika memikirkan bagaimana jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Izuna. Ia jadi berpikir apakah ia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Izuna atau tidak. Bahkan ia juga berpikir bukankah ini terlalu mendadak jika mengajaknya kencan sekarang. Kenapa ia harus menuruti kakaknya itu. Sesampainya di _studio dance_ , Tobirama berjalan masuk dan melihat lihat isi studio tersebut.

“Uh? Bukankah kau yang di Shibuya waktu itu?”

Tobirama menengok pada seseorang yang terdengar seperti mengajaknya bicara. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya familiar di mata Tobirama. Sepertinya ia salah satu teman Izuna yang pernah ia lihat saat menari kemarin. Tobirama agak merasa aneh karena ditatap sinis olehnya. Kenapa orang – orang yang dekat dengan Izuna selalu menatapnya dengan sinis?

“Oh—ya”

“Sudah kuduga kau pria itu. Senju Tobirama”

“Um, kau siapa?”

“Panggil aku Indra, aku temannya Izuna. Kutebak kau datang kesini untuk mencarinya kan?”

“Ah, iya—“

“Kau baru menemuinya sekarang setelah hampir menciumnya? Wah~ lelaki macam apa kau ini”

Tobirama terkejut mendengar kata – kata yang dilontarkan Indra. Apa Izuna bercerita tentang kejadian itu pada gadis ini? Lalu bagaimana jika ia bercerita pada Madara? Bisa – bisa sebelum ia mengajak kencan ia sudah dihajar duluan oleh kakaknya itu.

“Wajahmu terlihat terkejut sekali. Izuna sendiri yang bercerita padaku soal itu, ia bahkan melarangku untuk bercerita pada kakaknya”

“Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya terkejut kau tahu”

“Yah, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kau saja jangan sampai kau mempermainkan Izuna. Bukan hanya Madara yang akan menghajarmu tetapi aku juga”

“Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk main – main”

“Kau terdengar meyakinkan tetapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu dan Izuna. Pegang kata – katamu sendiri. Ah, kalau kau ingin mencari Izuna ia ada di ruang itu. Ia sedang berlatih bersama yang lain”

Indra menunjuk ruangan yang paling pojok. Tobirama pun menunduk dengan sopan dan berterima kasih. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Ia menatap Izuna dari balik pintu kaca dan berdiri disana. Izuna sedang berlatih bersama para _dancer_ lain. Tidak seperti kemarin ia melakukan _dance_ dengan anggota gadis dalam satu grup, kali ini ia bersama dancer laki – laki. Sepertinya karena anggota _dancer_ lelaki disini hanya sedikit. Wajah serius Izuna saat menari membuat Tobirama sangat terkesan. Sepertinya ia benar benar jatuh hati pada sosok Izuna.

Napas Izuna terengah – engah setelah selesai melakukan _dance_. Tarian grup pria cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan air minumnya di sudut ruangan. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Tobirama berdiri di depan pintu. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

“Tobirama-san?!!”

Madara yang juga berada disitu menatap kearah Izuna yang meneriakan nama Tobirama. lalu ia baru tersadar jika pria itu ada disana. Tobirama hanya tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ia ketahuan menatap Izuna terus sejak tadi. Seketika Izuna merasa gugup. Ia sangat tidak siap bertemu Tobirama secara langsung setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Izuna menatap kearah Madara. Akan terlihat aneh jika tiba – tiba dirinya terlihat canggung dengan Tobirama di mata Madara. Izuna pun berjalan keluar dan mengajak Tobirama untuk mengobrol di tempat lain. Setidaknya tidak terlihat oleh kakaknya.

“Bernapaslah dulu, kau terlihat kehabisan napas”

Memang benar napas Izuna masih terengah – engah, tetapi sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ada Tobirama dan itu membuat ia sulit mengatur napas. Tobirama hanya menatap Izuna dan ia memang tidak bosan untuk menatapnya sejak tadi.

“Kenapa kau tiba – tiba datang kesini? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu?”

“Um..”

Tobirama tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Ia bahkan datang ke sini dengan sangat tidak direncanakan. Tetapi akan lebih baik jika ia mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan selama di jalan tadi. Setidaknya ia sudah membuat sedikit rencana dengan otak cerdasnya.

“Aku—aku ingin bicara soal kejadian kemarin—maskudku kejadian itu membuat kita canggung dan ya.. kupikir kau marah padaku—aku ingin minta maaf”

Izuna terkejut dengan kata – kata Tobirama. Mata bulatnya yang terlihat terkejut dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat ekspresinya menjadi lucu. Setidaknya itu lucu bagi Tobirama. Sepertinya sejak Tobirama bertemu dengan Izuna ia mulai banyak tersenyum.

“Ah—aku—astaga—sebetulnya aku tidak marah..”

Izuna memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya gugup. Ia sangat malu saat mengatakannya. Tentu saja ia tidak marah, bahkan ia merasa senang. Izuna hanya malu untuk mengakuinya.

“Apa kau punya waktu di akhir pekan?”

“Eh?—Umm yaa.. sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal apapun”

“Begitu.. apa kau ingin pergi kencan denganku?”

“A—Apa—“

Mimpi apa Izuna semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba – tiba diajak kencan oleh Tobirama. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang mendengar kata – kata kencan. Izuna bahkan sampai tertawa pelan saking tidak percayanya. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi oleh Tobirama. Jantungnya juga berdegup menanti respon Izuna. Ini pertamakalinya ia mengajak kencan seorang gadis.

“A—aku mau..”

“Eh?”

“Ya—tentu saja aku mau pergi kencan denganmu.. Tobirama-san”

Izuna tersenyum malu – malu pada Tobirama. Senyum Tobirama dan tatapan hangatnya membuat Izuna semakin berdebar - debar.

“Ta—tapi kenapa tiba – tiba seperti ini.. aku sangat terkejut..”

“Eum—apakah aneh jika aku mengajakmu berkencan? Terlalu tiba – tiba ya?”

“Tidak—tentu saja tidak. Aku—aku senang sekali. Tidak apa – apa”

“Sabtu malam pukul setengah 8, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah”

Izuna tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tobirama mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Izuna sebelum akhirnya berpamitan untuk pergi. Izuna menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Apakah ia akan mati jika terlalu sering berdebar debar karena Tobirama seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak senang. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya sampai kemudian ia menyadari kalau Madara sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil bersandar pada dinding.

“Kakak—“

“Aku mendengarnya”

“Eh?!!!”

“Jangan berekspresi panik seperti itu! Apa aku terlihat akan memarahimu”

Izuna memajukan bibirnya lucu. Tentu saja ia panik, hati kakaknya sangat sulit untuk diluluhkan. Apalagi masalah pria seperti ini. Madara tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

“Setidaknya temui aku terlebih dahulu sebelum kencan”

Madara berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Izuna. Izuna menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan berlari kecil menyusul Madara. Ia jadi berpikir, apa yang akan kakaknya ini lakukan pada Tobirama?


	6. Kencan

“Terima kasih, selamat menikmati! Semoga harimu menyenangkan”

Madara tersenyum pada pelanggan yang baru saja mengambil pesanan _green tea latte_ nya. Saat ini ia sedang menjaga café di siang hari sambil menunggu giliran Naori. Ia dengan telaten memotong kue tiramisu yang akan disajikan kepada pelanggan selanjutnya. Setelah menata kue di piring dan segelas teh dingin pada nampan, ia lalu memberikan pada pelanggan yang memesannya. Pelanggan satu selesai kemudian berganti ke pelanggan lain. Begitulah kira – kira kehidupan café Madara, ia juga harus bekerja dengan cepat untuk mempersiapkan pesanan.

“Selamat datang, anda ingin memesan ap—K—Kau?!”

“Madara-chan!”

Madara yang awalnya tersenyum langsung menatap aneh pria dihadapannya ini. Senyumnya luntur hanya menjadi mulut yang setengah terbuka. Dari sekian banyak pelanggan yang datang kenapa harus Hashirama. Mata Hashirama terlihat berbinar ketika ia bertemu Madara lagi.

“Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _–chan_ , Senju! Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?”

“Aku ada janji bertemu dengan _client_ ku disini. Ternyata kau bekerja disini ya”

“Ini caféku. Cepat katakan kau ingin pesan apa, jangan sampai kau membuat antrian dibelakangmu”

“Uumm aku ingin pesan _ice americano_! dan _oreo cheesecake_ juga!”

“Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan pesananmu”

Madara memutar bola matanya malas dan memberikan Hashirama alat _calling system_. Iapun berbalik membuatkan pesanan Hashirama. Hashirama sendiri hanya duduk sambil tersenyum menatap Madara dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu Madara disini. Madara juga terlihat lucu dengan apron berwarna birunya. Pesanan telah selesai dibuat dan Hashirama kembali ke meja kasir untuk mengambil pesanannya.

“Terima kasih.. selamat menikmati..”

“Hehe kau terlihat sangat lucu, Madara-chan. Aku jadi senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini”

“Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _‘Madara-chan’_ , Senju. Dan sebaiknya jangan mengajakku untuk mengobrol saat aku bekerja”

“Hehe maaf maaf. Kau bisa memanggilku Hashirama saja!”

“Terserah”

Hashirama mengambil nampan yang berisi pesanannya untuk dibawa ke mejanya. Madara hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu karena terheran – heran dengan kehadiran Hashirama disini. Madara kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang. Sesekali ia melirik ke tempat Hashirama dan _client_ nya duduk dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Hashirama terlihat sangat ramah dan ceria terhadap semua orang. Auranya benar – benar hangat.

_‘Tunggu sebentar—kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya—tidak – tidak, kau sedang memperhatikan semua pelanggan, Madara‘_

Dan boom! Hashirama melirik kearah Madara dan tersenyum . Madara yang menyadarinya langsung menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dia merasa malu sekali dan lagipula kenapa Hashirama tiba – tiba tersenyum kepadanya. Itu sangat aneh! Bahkan saat ia sudah selesai urusannya dengan _client_ nya dan _client_ nya sudah pulang, Hashirama masih duduk disitu.

“Ah Naori! Kau sudah datang!”

“Hu-um, aku cukup terheran kenapa kau tumben sekali ingin berganti shift denganku hari ini. Tapi aku cukup senang datang sore”

“Aku ada sedikit urusan malam ini. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Ah! Aku sudah membungkus satu _oreo ice cream_ disitu untuk kubawa pulang! Jangan diambil!”

“Tidak akan kuambil!”

Madara tertawa kecil lalu ia meninggalkan Naori menuju ruang ganti untuk melepas apronnya dan mengambil tas. Iapun berjalan keluar café. Tentu saja ia ada sedikit urusan malam ini. Urusan yang dimaksud adalah bertemu dengan Tobirama sebelum berkencan dengan adik kesayangannya. Terdengar berlebihan tetapi menurut Madara ini hal yang cukup penting karena ini menyangkut Izuna.

“Madara-chan!”

Suara itu lagi. Madara sampai menghela napasnya karena ia cukup kesal dipanggil _‘Madara-chan’_. Iapun berbalik dan mendapati Hashirama sudah berdiri didekatnya.

“Apa?”

“Kau mau pulang?”

“Hn, _shift_ ku sudah habis”

“Ayo pulang bersamaku”

“Tidak mau”

“Eehhh?”

Hashirama mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Madara sih terlihat cuek saja. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali berjalan. Hashirama pun menyusulnya dan berjalan disampingnya.

“Kenapa kau ingin pulang padahal malam ini adikmu kan mau berkencan”

“Tunggu sebentar—darimana kau tahu?”

“Tentu saja aku tahu, Tobirama kan menceritakannya. Daripada kau cepat – cepat pulang, lebih baik kau berkencan denganku saja”

Madara hanya menatap Hashirama. Bahkan ia menatap dengan aneh karena agak terkejut dengan kata – kata Hashirama. Sedangkan Hashirama hanya tersenyum senang sampai terlihat gigi – giginya.

“Kau bicara soal kencan dengan semudah itu dengan gadis yang baru kau kenal, pasti kau sudah banyak mengajak kencan gadis – gadis lain, bukan?”

“Eh? Tidak! Bukan begitu”

“Terserah—astaga aku bisa tertinggal kereta kalau begini!”

Madara sedikit terkejut setelah melihat jam tangannya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih berdiri disitu. Masih terpampang wajah sedih Hashirama yang ditinggal Madara begitu saja.

“Astaga, aku kan hanya ingin berkencan denganmu”

**

Tobirama menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Izuna. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ini sudah beberapa kali ia menghela napas sejak tadi karena ia gugup. Walau berwajah tenang seperti itu ia tetap bisa merasa gugup. Ia berpakaian cukup rapi dengan _turtleneck_ hitamnya dan _coat_ berwarna coklat, seperti gaya berpakaian yang ia pakai sehari – hari. Ia tidak mau tampak berlebihan jika menggunakan pakaian yang bukan gayanya. Tobirama memencet bel rumah Izuna dan tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Namun bukan Izuna, tetapi Madara yang muncul.

“Ah ternyata kau, kenapa kau kesini?”

“Ah.. Hmm.. aku ingin bertemu Izuna. Aku ingin menjemputnya”

“Menjemputnya? Untuk?”

“Berkencan.. aku mengajaknya berkencan”

“Berkencan? Hmm, terdengar menarik. Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus memberimu izin untuk mengajak Izuna kencan malam ini”

“Maaf?”

Tobirama agak terkejut dengan ucapan Madara. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia tidak pikirkan ketika sampai di rumah Izuna. Bahkan ia tidak berekspektasi akan bertemu Madara disini. Tobirama menatap Madara yang hanya bersandar di pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada lalu ia memainkan kuku tangan kanannya.

“Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus memberimu izin untuk mengajak Izuna kencan malam ini”

“Aku ingin mengajaknya keluar makan malam, mengobrol berdua, kupikir aku sudah cukup dekat untuk mengajaknya berkencan dan Izuna juga menerima ajakanku. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dari itu”

“Apa ada hal lain yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?”

“Akan lebih baik jika aku bertanya Izuna juga untuk apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan untuk kencan selain apa yang aku sebutkan tadi. Aku akan meminta pendapatnya”

Madara masih menatap Tobirama dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Tobirama pun hanya diam ditatap seperti itu. Sebetulnya ia cukup kesal karena ia berkali kali ditatap sinis seperti ini. Ia bahkan bukan orang yang suka bermain – main dan akan melakukan hal aneh. Termasuk insiden ia hampir mencium Izuna, itu bukan termasuk hal yang aneh – aneh menurut Tobirama. Beberapa saat kemudian Madara tersenyum kecil.

“Ya..ya..ya.., aku mengerti. Melihat kau berani menatapku saat berbicara kutebak kau pasti sudah terbiasa menatap mata lawan bicaramu saat mengobrol. Menarik sekali, kau terlihat tidak meragukan saat berbicara”

“Ah.. ya begitulah”

“Izuna ada didalam, aku akan memanggilnya”

Madara kembali masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Izuna. Tobirama menunggu didepan dan menghela napas beberapa kali. Ia sangat tidak ingin terlihat gugup. Tak lama Madara kembali bersama dengan Izuna.

“Tobirama-san, maaf menunggu, kakakku yang meminta ingin bicara dahulu denganmu. Kakak tidak bicara aneh – aneh kan?”

“Kau bicara seperti ini tentangku seperti aku terlihat akan memarahinya saja”

“Bukankah kakak memang selalu begitu”

“Tch! Tentu saja tidak!”

Tobirama menatap Izuna. Ia tidak sadar kalau pipinya sedikit merona. Izuna terlihat cantik sekali dengan dandanan sederhananya. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan rok pendek. Ia juga mengenakan _coat_ dan tak lupa topi baret berwarna biru. Bukankah Izuna terlihat sangat lucu.

“Ah—tidak apa apa, kami hanya mengobrol saja”

“Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11 malam! Jaga adikku baik – baik”

“Sebaiknya kau tenang saja, Uchiha-san. Aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Kau bisa percaya padaku”

Tobirama berbicara seperti itu karena cukup kesal sebenarnya karena ia seperti dicurigai terus – terusan. Tetapi ia masih cukup sopan untuk tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya, tidak seperti kalau ia berbicara dengan Hashirama. Izuna hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Tobirama, walau sebenarnya pipinya juga merona karena itu. Mereka berdua pun berpamitan pada Madara untuk pergi.

“Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh? Aku takut ini terlihat berlebihan”

“Hmm? Tidak—sama sekali tidak, kau terlihat cantik”

“Eh.. hahah kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, itu terdengar aneh haha. Tentu saja aku terlihat cantik. Aku selalu cantik”

Izuna memukul pelan lengan Tobirama. Sejujurnya Izuna merasa berdebar – debar dan senang. Bahkan pipinya sampai merona merah. Ia sangat _excited_ dengan kencan ini. Ia merasa ingin selalu tersenyum saking senangnya. Tobirama mengajak Izuna ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Mereka mulai banyak mengobrol dan tidak terlalu canggung seperti biasanya.

“Ngomong – ngomong, aku teringat beberapa waktu lalu aku menonton videomu di YouTube, dirimu dan kakakmu bernyanyi. Entahlah, kakakku yang menemukan video itu jadi aku ikut menontonnya”

“Uh? Jangan – jangan kau menonton video saat aku dan kakakku masih menjadi trainee itu? Astaga itu memalukan sekali! Haha aku bahkan merasa malu jika menontonnya lagi, aku bertingkah sok keren disitu”

“Tidak – tidak, kalian terlihat bagus. Tetapi sepertinya banyak yang menyayangkan kalian tidak debut, aku membaca komentar komentar itu di videonya”

“Aku ini cukup terkenal asal kau tahu haha tetapi kalau aku debut jadi idol, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu disini”

“Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi penggemarmu lalu aku akan menonton konsermu”

“Itu tidak mungkin! Kau bahkan tidak terlihat tertarik dengan hal hal berbau idol hahaha”

Tobirama dan Izuna sama – sama terkikik geli. Apa yang dikatakan Izuna memang benar. Tobirama tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal – hal seperti itu, biasanya ia hanya akan tahu lagu lagu populer saja. Tobirama menatap wajah Izuna yang merona merah dan menampilkan senyumnya. Ah, terlihat cantik sekali.

“Kau ingin kemana setelah ini? Aku akan menurutimu”

“Aku? Umm.. aku hanya ingin berjalan – jalan saja sepertinya.. aku butuh menyegarkan pikiranku dengan berkeliling, sepertinya kau juga membutuhkannya, wajahmu terlihat kelelahan”

“Benarkah?”

Izuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tobirama hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Walau sebenarnya perkataan Izuna ada benarnya tetapi ia tidak menyangka wajahnya terlihat kelelahan.

“Wajahku terlihat lelah ya? Maafkan aku, aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat sejak kemarin jadi aku sedikit kurang tidur. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka wajah lelahku akan terlihat. Astaga aku merasa buruk sekali”

“Tidak apa – apa! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok. Bukankah wajar orang dewasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya? Aku juga pernah kelelahan. Kau hanya perlu istirahat saja”

Tobirama memberikan senyuman hangatnya sebagai jawaban. Ia pikir Izuna akan marah karena itu. Mereka lalu berjalan jalan berkeliling sesuai dengan permintaan Izuna. Tobirama memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Izuna dan Izuna sepertinya juga tidak menolaknya. Mereka berjalan – jalan menikmati keramaian jalanan di malam hari. Sesekali mereka berhenti di beberapa toko untuk melihat etalase dari luar dan mengobrol kecil. Izuna merasa senang sekali dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Tobirama.

“Tobirama-san, mau mampir ke _coffee shop_ itu?”

“Hmm, boleh”

Tobirama menuruti permintaan Izuna. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ untuk memesan. Seperti biasa Tobirama memesan _ice americano_ , sedangkan Izuna memesan _vanilla frappe_. Mereka kemudian naik ke lantai 2 _coffee shop_ tersebut untuk duduk. Tidak terlalu ramai di lantai 2, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di _counter table_ yang menghadap jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan luar.

“Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai _americano_ ”

“Uh-um, aku tidak begitu suka minuman yang terlalu manis dan aku juga butuh kafein”

“Kau pasti sering minum kopi dan begadang, lihat matamu kelelahan seperti ini”

Tobirama hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia agak terkejut ketika jari Izuna menyentuh pipinya dekat dengan bagian bawah mata. Izuna pun sepertinya juga ikut terkejut dan refleks menarik tangannya, tetapi Tobirama menahannya dan malah menggenggamnya. Izuna jadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela sambil menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

“Ah—haha—lihatlah pemandangan dari sini terlihat indah. Aku bisa melihat orang orang dan gedung”

Tobirama tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan Izuna yang menatap luar jendela. Matanya berbinar – binar senang dan itu terlihat indah. Izuna melirik Tobirama dan ia mendapati Tobirama sedang menatapnya dengan lembut. Itu membuat jantung Izuna semakin berdebar – debar dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ditambah Tobirama yang tiba - tiba saja mengusap pipinya.

“Hey wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti ini”

“Astaga—ini memalukan, jangan menatapku seperti itu terus haha—aku malu”

“Kau terlihat indah.. aku menyukaimu, Izu”

Izuna yang awalnya tadi ingin bercanda dengan menutup mata Tobirama dengan tangannya mendadak menghentikan gerakannya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar sudah tidak tahu ingin berkata apalagi. Ia terlalu terkejut apalagi melihat Tobirama yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyum tipisnya. Ia tidak bisa bertatapan dengan Tobirama lama – lama. Izuna berusaha membalas perkataan Tobirama walau ia gugup sekali.

“Aku—aku—juga menyukaimu, Tobirama..”

Tobirama terkejut dengan ucapan Izuna. Ia menatap Izuna yang menatap kebawah dengan wajah yang merona merah. Lucu sekali. Salah satu tangan Tobirama kembali mengusap pipi Izuna dan mengangkatnya pelan agar Izuna dapat menatap matanya. Dengan perlahan Tobirama memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Izuna. Melihat Izuna yang tidak ada perlawananan dan mulai menutup matanya, Tobirama mencium bibir Izuna lagi dengan lembut. Ia sedikit menekan leher Izuna agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Izuna pun mulai membalas ciuman Tobirama dan menghisap bibirnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan kerah _coat_ Tobirama. Ia terlalu terbuai oleh ciuman Tobirama. Tobirama melepas ciumannya perlahan dan menatap wajah Izuna yang semakin memerah itu. Izuna langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Tobirama karena terlalu malu untuk menatap Tobirama. Tobirama mengusap pelan pelan rambut Izuna dan tersenyum tipis.

“Bibirmu manis, apa karena kau minum _vanilla_ ”

“Diamlah.. aku malu sekali sekarang..”

Tobirama hanya terkikik geli. Senyuman tak bisa lepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Dengan wajah yang sama – sama merona dan berdebar – debar karena pada akhirnya mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing – masing.

“Jadi.. apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?”

“Tentu saja—tentu saja aku mau..”

Izuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tobirama. Ia tersenyum lembut dan membawa tangan Tobirama untuk ia genggam.

“Aku senang sekali”

“Apa aku terdengar payah saat menyatakan perasaanku?”

“Hn, kau terdengar payah tapi aku menyukaimu”

Mereka sama sama terkikik pelan. Tobirama mengusap pipi Izuna pelan. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini ia benar – benar mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Izuna juga akan menerimanya, dan ia juga tidak menyangka jika sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hari ini penuh kejutan untuk Tobirama. Ia juga menyadari bahwa kisah cinta mereka baru akan dimulai.

**

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku merasa sangat senang. Terima kasih”

“Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, aku juga sangat senang”

“Sebaiknya kau jangan begadang malam ini, tidurlah dengan nyenyak”

Izuna mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Tobirama. Tobirama tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Izuna yang berada di pipinya.

“Tidak, aku akan tidur malam ini. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kau juga tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Selamat malam”

“Eum—Tobirama”

Tobirama yang hendak berjalan pergi kembali membalikkan badannya karena dipanggil oleh Izuna. Izuna terdiam beberapa saat untuk menatap Tobirama tetapi kemudian ia berjalan maju dan mencium pipi Tobirama sekilas. Tobirama cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Izuna.

“H—hey”

“Pulanglah cepat!”

Izuna langsung membalikkan badan Tobirama dan mendorongnya pelan sebelum Tobirama berbicara apapun. Tobirama hanya menahan tawanya dan ia yakin wajah Izuna sudah memerah sekarang. Izuna menatap Tobirama yang sudah berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Rasanya Izuna ingin berteriak sekarang saking senangnya tetapi ia ingat kalau ini sudah malam hari. Izuna membuka kunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

“Kau terlihat senang sekali”

“Astaga kakak! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau belum tidur”

“Menunggumu pulang tentu saja”

Madara dengan santai memakan keripik kentangnya dan berleha – leha di sofa sambil menonton TV. Izuna melepas _coat_ nya dan duduk di samping Madara.

“Kenapa kau senyum – senyum seperti itu? Menakutkan”

“Kami berpacaran”

“Uhuk—apa?! Kalian bahkan baru berkencan hari ini!”

“Hmph! Lalu kenapa”

“Ish kau ini”

Madara mencubit pipi Izuna dan menariknya hingga Izuna berteriak. Izuna memukul – mukul tangan Madara pelan agar melepaskannya. Madara hanya terkikik senang melihat adiknya yang kesal.

“Ingat kata – kataku huh, kalau dia berani menyakitimu berarti dia berhadapan denganku, mengerti?”

“Iya, kakak! Tapi kau juga jangan terus berburuk sangka padanya terus! Dia orang baik, kak!”

“Terserah saja, tapi ingat kata – kataku. Okay? Lihat mata ini mengawasimu”

“Iya kakakku sayang!”

Izuna berganti mencubit kedua pipi Madara dengan kencang. Madara berteriak kesakitan dan Izuna hanya tersenyum puas. Setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya agar kakaknya tidak berganti membalasnya. Madara hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

“Astaga bocah itu sudah dewasa sekarang”.


	7. Percakapan Antara Dua Kakak

Madara telah selesai mencuci piring – piring kotor dan peralatan lainnya. Sebentar lagi café akan tutup, jadi ia harus segera membereskan semuanya. Madara sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar suara pintu café terbuka. Iapun meninggalkan wastafel dan berbalik ke tempat kasir.

“Aku terkejut cafému masih buka, apa aku masih bisa pesan?”

Ya, orang itu adalah Hashirama. Madara hanya terdiam menatap aneh kepada Hashirama. Wajah mereka sudah sama – sama lelah karena pekerjaan, tetapi senyum Hashirama seperti tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sebetulnya Hashirama cukup sering mengunjungi café Madara setelah mengetahui Madara pemilik café ini, jadi Madara sudah agak terbiasa melihat wajah Hashirama muncul di cafénya. Hanya saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan café akan tutup. Hashirama tidak pernah datang semalam ini.

“Hmm.. caféku tutup setengah jam lagi, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?”

“Pekerjaanku baru saja selesai”

“Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang? Tetapi kau malah ke café, aneh sekali. Kau mau pesan apa?”

“Teh mawar hangat”

“Duduklah, akan kubuatkan”

“Maukah kau menemaniku duduk?”

Wajah Madara semakin berekspresi aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Hashirama sampai – sampai ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Madara sampai berpikir wajah Hashirama terlihat seperti biasa tetapi otaknya sedang tidak beres. Ah, tetapi bukankah Hashirama memang selalu seperti ini? Setelah Madara melihat sekeliling yang sudah kosong tidak ada pelanggan, ia pun memikirkan ucapan Hashirama.

“Aku akan duduk setelah membereskan semuanya, termasuk membuatkan pesananmu”

Hashirama tersenyum senang dan ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah Madara menyerahkan pesanannya, ia masih harus membersihkan café, membereskan kursi dan meja, lalu menutup korden beberapa jendela. Mengingat pegawainya sudah pulang 10 menit yang lalu dan ia yang selalu pulang paling terakhir. Setelah membereskan segalanya, ia membuat teh hangatnya sendiri lalu ia duduk di hadapan Hashirama.

“Kenapa kau datang jam segini, Senju?”

“Berhentilah memanggilku Senju, panggil aku Hashirama”

“Baiklah – baiklah, Ha-shi-ra-ma!”

Madara sampai mengeja nama Hashirama saking kesalnya. Setiap ia memanggil Hashirama dengan Senju ia selalu berkata seperti itu. Hashirama tertawa mendengar Madara mengeja namanya seperti itu.

“Aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaanku”

“Bukan begitu maksudku, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja. Ini kan sudah sangat larut”

“Aku hanya ingin datang dan bertemu denganmu”

“Cih, kau pikir aku akan percaya”

Madara mendengus kesal lalu tertawa. Bagi Madara ucapan Hashirama terdengar seperti lelaki yang sedang menggodanya. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk hal – hal semacam itu, tidak seperti gadis remaja yang akan dengan mudah percaya. Hashirama hanya tertawa. Padahal ia jujur saat berbicara seperti itu.

“Ah.. aku jadi teringat Tobirama, bukankah ia sudah berpacaran dengan adikmu?”

“Hn, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau kecewa karena adikku sudah berpacaran dengan adikmu? Apa kau ingin mendekati adikku juga?”

“Tentu saja tidak! Astaga sudah cukup sekali saja aku pernah menyukai gadis yang sama dengan Tobirama”

“Tunggu—Apa?! Jadi hal itu pernah benar – benar terjadi?! Kau gila!”

Madara tertawa keras. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Hashirama, bahkan ia tidak percaya. Ia berpikir Hashirama sedang membohonginya. Tetapi melihat reaksi Hashirama yang berwajah kikuk sepertinya yang diucapkan Hashirama memang benar.

“Aku sungguhan. Itu kejadian saat aku SMA. Aku berpacaran dengan teman sekelas Tobirama, ternyata Tobirama menyukai gadis itu. Aku baru tahu setelah menguping pembicaraan mereka”

“Kau sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa menyukai gadis yang disukai Tobirama”

“Sungguh aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya tahu mereka memang dekat, tetapi Tobirama sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita soal perasaannya atau apapun itu.”

“Itu berarti kau memang bodoh. Seharusnya kau sedikit peka dengan adikmu itu, tetapi pria itu sungguh berwajah datar jadi aku tidak yakin kau akan memahaminya. Lalu apa kau masih berpacaran dengan gadis itu?”

“Tidak, aku putus dengannya tidak lama setelah aku masuk universitas. Kupikir Tobirama akan berkencan dengannya, ternyata tidak. Ia baru jujur saat aku membicarakan gadis itu dengannya, hah.. aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, tetapi ia bilang kalau ia sudah tidak menyukai gadis itu lagi. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Walau dia sering marah – marah dan kesal kepadaku, tetapi aku sangat terharu dengan sikapnya”

“Cih, kau berlebihan”

Hashirama hanya tertawa lalu menyesap tehnya. Ia sangat malu jika mengingat kejadian itu. Tetapi tentu saja ia akan mengelak kalau disebut bodoh oleh Madara, pada kenyataannya memang sulit membaca perasaan Tobirama. Tobirama terlalu sering menampakkan wajah dingin dan tidak berekspresi banyak. Itu menurut Hashirama, sih.

“Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa sangat protektif dengan adikmu?! Bahkan saat aku berkata Tobirama adalah orang yang baik dan tidak akan macam – macam kau masih tidak percaya! Kau bahkan baru saja menuduhku kalau aku menyukai adikmu juga”

“Tentu saja! Aku kan kakaknya!”

“Apa kau tidak punya jawaban lain? Aku tahu kau kakaknya, tetapi aku penasaran”

“Kau cukup aneh, kenapa penasaran dengan hal seperti ini. Padahal sudah jelas karena aku kakaknya”

Madara terdiam sejenak dan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

“Aku dan Izuna sudah melewati banyak masa sulit. Aku hanya tidak ingin Izuna merasakan kesulitan lagi, aku ingin dia memiliki hidup yang bahagia”

“Masa – masa sulit?”

“Hn.. seperti saat aku menjadi trainee, itu termasuk masa – masa sulitku dan Izuna. Aku bahkan bisa menangis setiap hari saat itu. Kami berada di tempat asing, negara lain, dan jauh dengan orangtua. Aku juga harus menjaga adikku karena kita sama – sama masih remaja. Memikirkan pelatihan, koreografi, lagu, evaluasi bulanan, itu terasa berat sekali. Aku merasa menjadi sangat stress karena tidak tahu kapan kami akan terpilih debut. Jika aku tidak debut, setidaknya Izuna bisa, tetapi pada akhirnya kami sama – sama mengundurkan diri. Aku merasa gagal sekali karena Izuna juga harus mengalami hal – hal yang sulit saat muda. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin ia merasakan kesulitan lagi. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku hanya ingin ia mendapatkan pria yang baik dan tidak menyulitkannya, aku ingin ia bahagia.”

Baru kali ini Madara bercerita tentang perasaannya pada orang lain selain dengan orang – orang terdekatnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai memasukkan Hashirama ke orang – orang terdekat Madara karena ia adalah kakak pacar adiknya. Tetapi disisi lain ia juga merasa nyaman bercerita dengan Hashirama. Ia merasa seperti dekat.

“Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Izuna pasti sangat menyayangimu juga. Aku akan jamin Tobirama adalah orang yang baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir”

“Sebetulnya adikmu cukup menarik. Beberapa lelaki yang pernah mencoba mendekati Izuna mereka takut ketika bertemu denganku, mereka akan menatap ke arah lain ketika ku ajak berbicara, jika tidak mereka akan berbicara berlebihan tentang diri mereka sendiri saat ku tanya. Mereka tidak terlihat meyakinkan, bahkan mereka hanya bertemu denganku! Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dengan orang tua kami? Tetapi Tobirama berani menatapku saat berbicara dan ia juga apa adanya saat berbicara. Itu menarik, ia terlihat meyakinkan”

“Tentu saja, aku sudah bilang kepadamu kalau Tobirama orang yang baik. Walau kuakui ia sedikit galak. Lagipula, kau memang terlihat agak menyeramkan. Aku tidak heran kalau mereka takut”

“Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu!”

Hashirama tertawa keras lalu ia mengusap usap kepala Madara. Madara langsung menepis tangan Hashirama dengan kesal. Walau sebenarnya pipinya sedikit merona. Ia malu karena orang lain tidak pernah mengusap usap kepalanya seperti itu. Madara melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk mengecek waktu. Matanya langsung terbelalak dan berdiri.

“Astaga! Astaga! Aku tertinggal kereta terakhir!—aishh! Aku tidak ingin naik taxi astaga! Ini buruk sekali!”

“Eh..?”

Madara memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Ia mengingat ingat isi dompetnya yang tidak memiliki banyak uang. Harga taxi sangat mahal, tetapi ia malah tertinggal kereta seperti ini. Apa Madara harus tidur di café saja menunggu sampai pagi.

“Mau kuantar pulang?”

“Tidak perlu, aku menunggu sampai pagi saja”

“Ehh, kau yakin?”

Tidak, Madara tidak yakin. Ia hampir tidak pernah tidur di café. Tidur di café pun rasanya mengerikan dan tidak nyaman jika hanya sendirian. Madara menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ia malu sekali jika menerima tawaran Hashirama. Hashirama pun hanya tersenyum seperti sedang menggoda Madara agar menerima tawarannya.

“Kau yakin, Madara-chan? Ini sudah malam, loh. Kalau kau mau tidur di hotel kau akan mengeluarkan uang”

“Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!”

“Kalau tidak mau, aku akan pulang duluan, kau bisa menutup cafemu setelah aku pergi”

Hashirama tersenyum seperti tak berdosa kepada Madara. Walau pada kenyataannya Madara tahu Hashirama sedang menggodanya dengan tawarannya itu. Ia merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

“Baiklah – baiklah. Antarkan aku pulang”

Hashirama kemudian tersenyum sampai terlihat giginya. Madara benar – benar kalah. Ia harus menurunkan sedikit egonya demi bisa pulang ke rumah malam ini tanpa mengeluarkan uang banyak. Setelah Madara membereskan meja dan menutup cafénya, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Hashirama. Hal yang ia rasakan adalah canggung dan berdebar – debar. Melihat Hashirama yang selalu tersenyum itu membuatnya sangat berdebar – debar sekarang. Ini sungguh gila, ia tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini pada kakak pacar adiknya sendiri.

“Kepalamu akan terbentur jendela kalau kau mengantuk seperti itu”

Madara terkejut ketika tangan kanan Hashirama menyentuh kepalanya dan menghalanginya terkena jendela. Madara langsung menengok kearah Hashirama dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

“A—aku tidak mengantuk! Aku—aku hanya menatap kearah luar saja..”

“Karena kau tidak menatap kearahku, aku kan tidak tahu kau mengantuk atau tidak. Kalau begitu jangan menempelkan kepalamu pada jendela”

Madara menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia berada diantara perasaan kesal sekaligus berdebar – debar karena sikap Hashirama. Pada akhirnya Madara hanya menatap kedepan, ia tidak ingin menatap kearah Hashirama. Ia tahu ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Tidak lama mereka sampai di rumah Madara. Hashirama turun terlebih dahulu agar bisa membukakan pintu Madara.

“Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku pulang, Hashirama”

“Sama – sama”

Hashirama tersenyum dan mengusap usap kepala Madara. Lagi – lagi Madara menepis tangan Hashirama dengan kesal. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang ada di lantai 2. Madara pun melirik Hashirama dari atas, ia masih berdiri disitu sambil tersenyum ke arah Madara. Madara menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

“Sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi jika aku belum masuk rumah”

Madara lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan bersandar. Ia masih terdiam disitu memikirkan hal – hal yang ia alami barusan.

“Aishh! Uchiha Madara! Tidak! Tidak! Berhentilah berdebar – debar seperti ini! Jangan dipikirkan lagi!”


	8. Siapa?

Semenjak Tobirama dan Izuna memutuskan untuk berpacaran, mereka menjadi lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan lebih dekat lagi. Mengingat mereka belum lama mengenal pada awalnya. Banyak hal yang tidak diketahui Izuna tentang Tobirama, begitu pula sebaliknya. Menurut Tobirama, Izuna bisa menjadi orang yang manja kepada dirinya. Izuna juga sangat suka menempel padanya dan memeluknya. Apalagi jika mereka jarang bertemu. Walau begitu Tobirama suka dengan sifat manja Izuna. Bukannya berlebihan, hanya saja sifat manja Izuna yang suka memeluknya adalah sebuah _healing_ bagi Tobirama yang sering kelelahan karena bekerja. Tapi terkadang Izuna juga suka mengomel kepadanya karena bekerja sampai lupa waktu. Bahkan Izuna bisa mengomelinya dengan 3 bahasa yang berbeda dan berbicara dengan sangat cepat! Tetapi Tobirama akan terdiam kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar Izuna yang mengomel dan pada akhirnya ia akan mendapat pukulan kecil dari Izuna.

Pernah suatu hari Izuna datang ke kantor studionya pada siang hari. Pada waktu itu memang mereka berdua sudah agak lama tidak bertemu karena Tobirama harus mengurus proyek dan Izuna sibuk dengan kelas _dance_ nya. Izuna meminta untuk menemani Tobirama di studio pada hari itu dan Tobirama tidak menolaknya. Tetapi ia merasa kasihan karena Izuna harus kebosanan menatap dirinya bekerja sampai malam karena lembur. Izuna hanya duduk sambil membaca buku – buku atau data proyek – proyek yang sudah dikerjakan Tobirama.

“Kau lama sekali”

“Hmm? Maafkan aku, tapi kau sendiri juga yang meminta kan”

“Kau menyebalkan sekali”

“Aku memang menyebalkan dan kau tau itu kkk~. Aku sudah selesai, kau mau makan diluar?”

“Tentu saja”

Izuna memukul Tobirama pelan namun pada akhirnya ia akan memeluk Tobirama dengan erat. Pelukan erat dari Izuna bisa menghilangkan stress yang menghinggapi Tobirama setelah seharian bekerja. Walau pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Madara karena membuat Izuna pulang malam.

Disisi lain, Izuna mengira Tobirama adalah orang yang memang benar – benar pendiam, namun ternyata Tobirama bisa juga merasa kesal dan bermulut tajam. Tidak hanya bermulut tajam pada Hashirama dan adik – adiknya. Kalau itu sih, Izuna sudah tahu. Walau bukan kepada dirinya, tetapi Izuna terkadang masih keheranan atau malah ingin tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan tajam Tobirama. Izuna pernah diajak berkencan oleh salah satu murid laki – laki di studio _dance_ nya. Kebetulan Tobirama memang berada disitu untuk bertemu Izuna dan akan mengajaknya pergi. Tobirama menatap tajam lelaki itu. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir berani mengajak Izuna kencan di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

“Apa kau sedang menggoda kekasihku? Carilah gadis lain saja, kau pikir untuk apa aku disini kalau bukan kekasihnya. Dia milikku”

Karena ucapan Tobirama, lelaki yang mengajak Izuna berkencan menjadi malu setengah mati. Tobirama sebetulnya tidak masalah jika Izuna dekat dengan teman teman atau murid laki – laki, karena itu memang sudah keseharian Izuna, hanya saja untuk masalah mengajak berkencan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Izuna hanya tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa pada lelaki itu. Izuna sebenarnya merasa senang – senang saja mendengar kata – kata yang diucapkan Tobirama. Tobirama terlihat lucu menurutnya ketika sedang cemburu. Pada akhirnya Izuna akan menyentuh dahi Tobirama agar kedua alisnya berhenti bertaut dan menarik pipinya agar tersenyum kembali.

Namun ada satu kebiasaan Tobirama yang Izuna sedikit tidak suka. Jika Tobirama sudah fokus bekerja maka ia seperti lupa segalanya. Seperti hari ini Izuna kembali berkunjung ke studio Tobirama. Resepsionis di studio ini sepertinya sudah hafal dengan wajahnya karena ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung sebelum ini. Kali ini Izuna datang dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Tobirama tiba – tiba menghilang dan tidak menghubunginya selama hampir 2 minggu. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tetapi ayolah Izuna juga ingin tahu kabar Tobirama. Ia takut kalau Tobirama tiba – tiba sakit karena sering lembur saat bekerja.

“Apakah Tobirama ada di ruangannya?”

“Ah, Uchiha-san, ya Tobirama-san ada di ruangannya. Ia sedang menunggu _client_ nya datang”

“Ah begitu.. apa aku masih punya waktu untuk bertemu?”

“Mungkin sekitar 30 menit”

“Baiklah, terima kasih, Utatane-san”

Wanita muda bernama Utatane Koharu itu pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Izuna lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Tobirama. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Terlihat Tobirama yang sedang merapikan beberapa berkas diatas meja. Tobirama melirik ke arah pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Izuna disitu.

“Astaga bercerminlah! Wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali. Kapan kau terakhir kali beristirahat”

“Benarkah?”

Izuna menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia berjalan mendekati Tobirama dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Tobirama hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap usap kepala Izuna yang sedang berada di pundaknya.

“Kau menyebalkan sekali, sudah hampir 2 minggu kau tidak menghubungiku. Kukira kau sakit, tetapi kalau kulihat sepertinya kau memang kelelahan, bagaimana kalau kau sakit.. aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh”

“Ah.. Maafkan aku, sebetulnya aku memang sempat sakit tetapi tidak lama, tetapi benarkah aku sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak menghubungimu? Aku benar – benar lupa waktu sepertinya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku”

“Harusnya kau menghubungiku! Jangan sampai sakit lagi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu..”

“Maafkan aku, Izu”

Tobirama menarik Izuna kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Izuna duduk di pahanya. Izuna membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Tobirama. Sayangnya memang mereka sama – sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tobirama melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Izuna sekilas. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Izuna lalu tersenyum tipis. Tobirama memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat Izuna merona dan berdebar – debar. Tiba – tiba pintu ruangan Tobirama terbuka. Izuna langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Tobirama mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka berdua sama sama melirik ke arah pintu. Terlihat kepala seorang wanita berambut merah yang seperti mengintip isi ruangan.

“Tobirama.. kau kah itu..?”

“Kau… Mito?”

“Sudah kuduga! Memang benar kau!”

Wanita bernama Mito itu langsung mengeluarkan wajah cerianya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Tobirama. Tobirama berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan namun ia terkejut karena Mito juga memeluknya. Izuna cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Walau memang tangan Tobirama tidak tergerak untuk membalas pelukan wanita ini, ia agak cemburu melihatnya. Kepalanya cukup dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan. Siapa wanita ini? Apa Tobirama dekat dengan wanita ini?

“Whoa—whoa—bisakah kau tidak memelukku seperti ini? Lagipula kenapa kau tiba – tiba ada disini?”

“Ah apa kau ini tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu loh!”

“Jawab saja pertanyaanku”

“Apa kau ini tidak membaca berkasnya? Kita memiliki client yang sama. Aku yang akan melakukan mural dalam proyek ini”

“Oh—kupikir Uzumaki Mito disini adalah orang lain, ternyata kau”

Perhatian Mito teralihkan pada Izuna. Mito mendekati Izuna dan tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Izuna membalasnya dengan senyum canggung karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

“Wah~ siapa wanita cantik ini?”

“Kekasihku”

“Kekasihmu? Benarkah? Wah kau bisa memiliki kekasih juga rupanya, Tobi. Padahal kalau kau tidak memiliki kekasih aku mau loh jadi kekasihmu”

“Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak, katakan saja itu pada kak Hashirama. Lalu kalian bisa kembali berpacaran”

“Sifat menyebalkanmu masih sama saja, apa kau masih cemburu karena aku pernah berpacaran dengan kak Hashirama? Hihi kau lucu sekali”

“Tentu saja tidak!”

Tobirama memutar bola matanya malas. Tingkah Mito tidak banyak berubah sejak dulu. Masih banyak bicara dan suka sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Izuna masih dalam keadaan bingung, bahkan semakin bingung mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Cemburu? Kenapa Tobirama harus cemburu kalau Mito pernah berpacaran dengan Hashirama? Jadi ada apa ini?

“Namaku Uzumaki Mito, aku teman sekelas Tobirama dulu saat SMA. Sekarang aku bekerja menjadi desainer grafis dan illustrator, terkadang aku juga melakukan mural seperti yang akan kulakukan pada proyek bersama Tobirama ini. Senang bertemu denganmu!”

“Uh? Eum ya—Aku Izuna, Uchiha Izuna. Aku seorang _dancer_. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Uzumaki-san”

“ _Dancer_? Wah kau mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat keren, Tobi. Padahal dulu kan kau sangat terkagum kagum dengan gadis yang bekerja sebagai desainer. Kau bilang seorang arsitek akan terlihat cocok dengan seorang desainer, seperti aku misalnya”

“Diamlah. Aku bahkan tidak ingat, apa kau sedang mengingat ucapan orang lain? Katakan itu pada kak Hashirama saja. Temui dia di ruang sebelah”

Tobirama langsung menyahut dan menyentil dahi Mito agar berhenti berbicara. Ia biasa saja dengan omongan Mito yang blak – blakan, tetapi bagaimana dengan Izuna? Ia tidak mengenal Mito dan bahkan baru saja bertemu. Tobirama melirik ke arah Izuna yang hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Izuna. Ia mengusap usap belakang kepala Izuna agar ia sedikit santai. Ia tahu bahwa percakapan ini bisa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pintu ruangan Tobirama kembali terbuka. Kali ini Koharu yang muncul. Tobirama mengisyaratkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

“Tobirama-san, Uzumaki-san, sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Para client juga sudah berada di lobby. Kalian bisa langsung ke ruang rapat, aku akan memberitahu Hashirama-san juga”

“Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana”

Koharu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tobirama. Mito juga mengikuti Koharu tetapi ia berhenti didepan pintu. Ia berbalik menatap Tobirama yang masih berdiri disitu.

“Kau tidak pergi?”

“Pergilah lebih dulu”

Tobirama menatap Izuna yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Izuna berbalik menatap Tobirama. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana tetapi yang jelas ia merasa agak cemburu dan tiba – tiba merasa seperti ada banyak pikiran di kepalanya. Jadi lebih baik ia memang diam saja.

“Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama – lama karena aku ada rapat, kau ingin pulang atau menunggu disini?”

“Apa kau akan lama?”

“Mungkin… 1 jam?”

“Apa tidak apa – apa aku menunggu disini?”

Tobirama menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Izuna membalas senyuman Tobirama dengan senyum tipis. Tobirama kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah ada Mito menunggu disana. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, muncul sosok Itama yang terkejut karena pintu dibuka. Tobirama pun ikut terkejut karena tiba – tiba Itama berada disini.

“Ah—kak Tobirama, aku mau mengambil laptopku yang tertinggal kemarin—eh kak Mito? Kenapa ada disini?!”

“Ah Itama! Kau sudah besar rupanya, kau semakin tampan saja—“

“Ah sudahlah, masuk saja ke ruanganku, Itama”

Tobirama mendorong pelan Itama untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Kemudian Tobirama dan Mito sama – sama pergi ke ruang rapat. Izuna yang sedang duduk di sofa sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Itama disini begitu pula dengan Itama.

“Ada kak Izuna juga ternyata, um—aku mau mengambil laptopku yang tertinggal”

“Ah.. ambil saja, tidak perlu menghiraukanku”

Itama hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja Tobirama untuk mengambil laptopnya kemarin. Izuna melirik canggung ke arah Itama. Ia penasaran dengan sosok Mito, apalagi ia sempat mendengar Itama menyebut Mito dengan sebutan “kak”, itu berarti mereka memang saling kenal.

“Eum.. Itama-san? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Bertanya tentang apa?”

“Tentang wanita tadi.. Uzumaki Mito, kau mengenalnya?”

“Hu-um, dia teman kak Tobirama dulu, ia juga mantan pacar kak Hashirama. Ahh hubungan mereka sangat rumit, sepertinya dulu kak Tobirama juga menyukai kak Mito tetapi malah berpacaran dengan kak Hashirama. Padahal mereka cukup dekat. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat sih, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan kak Hashirama dengan kak Tobirama”

“Ah begitu..”

“Eh—Ah! Astaga! Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya, maafkan aku kak Izuna—ja—jangan sedih—kak Tobirama kan pacarmu sekarang”

“Ehh—tidak apa – apa! Aku baik – baik saja, Itama-san!”

“Ha—habisnya.. wajahmu murung begitu kak..”

Izuna hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Yah wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong, ia memang sedikit kepikiran dengan perkataan Itama barusan. Kalau memang benar Tobirama pernah menyukai Mito dan Hashirama pernah berpacaran dengannya, bukankah berarti ia wanita yang luar biasa di mata mereka. Ia bahkan juga dekat dengan adik adik Tobirama. Kalau dilihat lihat Mito juga wanita yang cantik. Semua hal itu benar – benar membuat tingkat percaya diri Izuna turun hari ini. Ia menjadi sangat bingung sekarang.

**

“Aku pulang..”

“Ah Izuna! Kau sudah pulang”

Izuna memasuki rumahnya dengan tidak semangat. Rasanya hari ini benar – benar sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Ia melirik kakaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Izuna pun langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan merebahkan dirinya juga menjadikan paha kakaknya sebagai bantal. Perhatian Madara langsung terpaku pada adiknya yang terlihat murung.

“Kau pulang bersama Tobirama kan barusan?”

“Hn”

“Lalu kenapa kau murung seperti itu?”

Izuna menghela napas berat. Madara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Iapun mengusap usap rambut Izuna, hal yang biasa ia lakukan sejak dulu jika Izuna sedang merajuk pada dirinya. Bahkan Madara sampai memberi Izuna soda kaleng yang ia taruh di meja sejak tadi tetapi Izuna hanya memegangnya saja tidak meminumnya.

“Kenapa? Cerita pada kakak”

“Aku datang ke studio Tobirama hari ini.. lalu bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Dia wanita yang cantik, dia juga orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, dia berada disana karena ia ada di proyek yang sama dengan Tobirama..”

“Lalu, apa yang membuatmu sedih? Bukankah bagus kau mengenal teman Tobirama? Kau cemburu?”

“Aku memang agak cemburu, tetapi permasalahannya bukan disitu. Gadis itu.. dia mantan pacar Hashirama-san dan Tobirama sepertinya juga pernah menyukai gadis itu. Pantas saja mereka pernah menyukainya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, ia memang gadis yang cantik dan ramah. Ia sepertinya juga kenal dekat dengan adik – adik Tobirama.. aku bahkan belum terlalu dekat dengan mereka”

“Uhuk—K—kau—tunggu sebentar—jadi Hashirama sungguhan tidak berbohong ketika bercerita ia pernah menyukai gadis yang sama dengan Tobirama saat SMA”

Madara hampir saja tersedak oleh minuman bersodanya ketika mendengar kata – kata mantan pacar Hashirama. Ia langsung teringat oleh cerita Hashirama beberapa waktu lalu. Ia jadi penasaran dengan orang ini.

“Kau tahu tentang ini, kak?”

“Umm—sedikit, Hashirama hanya bercerita tentang itu beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja, itu kan mantan pacar Hashirama bukan Tobirama! Kau tidak perlu cemburu! Mereka hanya teman kan”

“Sudah kubilang permasalahannya bukan disitu kak! Hanya saja.. aku benar – benar kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Kami tadi sempat makan bersama di sebuah restoran. Aku, Tobirama, Hashirama-san, dan Mito—“

“Mito?”

“Uzumaki Mito, nama wanita itu. Mereka bertiga mengobrol dengan akrab sekali, walau Hashirama-san adalah mantan pacarnya, sepertinya mereka tetap memiliki hubungan yang baik. Aku merasa seperti orang asing disana.. dan aku merasa seperti belum banyak mengenal Tobirama.. itu membuatku sedih.. Tobirama juga sepertinya menyadari jika aku hanya diam saja, ia terus menggenggam tanganku dan berbisik ‘ _kau tidak apa – apa?_ ’, tentu saja aku akan berkata tidak apa – apa! Mana mungkin aku akan berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku benar benar merasa bingung, aku tidak menyalahkan Tobirama, bahkan Tobirama sangat – sangat perhatian denganku karena ia terus memperhatikanku, hanya saja aku tetap merasa.. terasingkan.. aku hanya orang baru yang tidak tahu apa – apa.. aku juga merasa tidak sehebat Mito.. Ia bahkan berkata kalau dulu Tobirama sangat terkagum kagum dengan gadis yang bekerja sebagai desainer dan berkata seorang arsitek akan terlihat cocok dengan seorang desainer. Aku hanya seorang _dancer_ dan Mito adalah desainer. Aku jadi merasa tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi gadis idaman Tobirama..”

Madara menggaruk pipinya bingung. Sebetulnya permasalahan Izuna agak rumit. Jika ia hanya merasa cemburu tentu ia akan menyarankan Izuna tidak perlu cemburu karena pada kenyataannya yang menjadi pacar Tobirama adalah Izuna. Tetapi jika Izuna kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya karena melihat orang lain seperti ini, ini sungguh sulit bagi Madara. Madara bahkan sering mengalami perasaan seperti ini jadi ia cukup bingung.

“Tidak seperti itu, Izuna.. Dengarkan kakak, kau juga hebat.. hanya saja berbeda dengan wanita itu. Kau _dancer_ yang hebat dan kau pandai dalam mengajari seseorang. Kau juga orang yang pintar. Lagipula.. Tobirama kan mengatakannya sudah lama.. gadis idaman tidak ada artinya jika Tobirama sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan juga itu artinya ia tidak masalah dengan apapun itu pekerjaanmu. Lalu untuk masalah kau merasa terasingkan, sebenarnya itu hanya butuh waktu.. Kau memang orang baru, kau belum lama mengenal Tobirama, tetapi Tobirama juga tidak pernah memaksamu untuk cepat – cepat mengenal satu sama lain bukan? Ia juga tidak memaksamu untuk cepat akrab dengan saudara – saudaranya. Biarkan saja itu mengalir, Izuna. Semua membutuhkan waktu.”

Madara tersenyum pada adiknya itu. Ia berusaha memberi nasihat terbaik untuk Izuna walau pada kenyataannya dia juga bingung. Jujur saja Madara jadi penasaran seperti apa wanita bernama Mito ini. Izuna hanya balik tersenyum pada Madara. Menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang kakak memang jalan terbaik. Ia tidak perlu memendamnya sendiri.

“Dia orang yang baik, ia pasti akan berusaha menjaga perasaanmu. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk percaya pada Tobirama, kalau dia sudah memilihmu itu artinya kau percaya saja padanya. Mengerti? Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat, sepertinya kepalamu itu butuh istirahat”

Izuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Pikirannya sedikit ringan setelah bercerita pada kakaknya. Ia bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berpikir, ia hanya perlu percaya dengan Tobirama, bukan? Ia tidak perlu cemburu dan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Semoga saja ia memang bisa menjaga pikiran positifnya dan tidak memikirkan hal yang buruk. Semoga.

**Author's Note:**

> Karena ini pertamakalinya pakai AO3 dan aku masih agak bingung juga, jadi hehe jangan lupa buat kasih love dan comment. terima kasih~


End file.
